The Safehouse
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: Set in Age of Ultron. When Hawkeye takes the Avengers to the safehouse, they are surprised when a shimmering white stag confronts them and begins to speak in riddles and why is it asking who they are? Avengers, meet the Barton family. Series of Oneshots.
1. The Safehouse

**This is my first Harry Potter and Avengers crossover!**

 **This is the first in a series of one-shots that will occur through the Avengers/Marvel timeline centering on the Barton family and their interactions with characters and scenes from movies.**

 **This first one introduces the Barton family to the Avengers for the first time in Age of Ultron where they go to the safehouse. MxM relationship so if you don't like, I'd suggest pressing the back button now.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Safehouse**

Hawkeye landed the Quinjet on the lawn of what appeared to the rest of the Avengers as an empty field.

They were battered and bruised and it appeared that all was nearly lost after the defeat and Hulk's rampage.

They exited the jet, Clint leading the way as the others looked around. There was a line of trees in the distance to a forest, but all around was grass and weeds.

"What is this place?" Thor asked.

"A safehouse," Clint replied, not explaining any further.

Before them, a huge silvery image began to form. To the surprise of all but two, it formed into a large stag.

The stag stamp his feet, shimmering mist rising from the action as the others immediately went for their weapons.

Natasha put her hand against Bruce's arm and shook her head. Bruce lifted a thick brow in surprise but didn't say anything further.

"Stand down guys, it's okay." Clint stepped forward, his hand rising up, palm forward as the stag stepped forward to rest its muzzle against the offered appendage.

"Hi Prongs." Clint murmured as the others watched in awe.

The stag lifted its head and looked at Clint and began to speak, the voice soft. "I open at the close."

"Okay. What the f-," Tony began as Natasha shot him a withering look.

"To the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure," Clint replied smoothly.

"Am I the only one thinking this is all crazy?" Tony muttered to himself.

Prongs nodded at the response, but his attention was on Tony as he spoke.

"Guests," Clint said as he noticed Prongs looking at the others.

"State your names, please," Prongs asked.

"Natasha Romanov."

Bruce swore he saw the stag smile at that. At the nudge he received from Natasha he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Bruce Banner."

"Steve Rogers."

"I am Thor, Son of Odin."

"Tony Stark otherwise known as Ironman."

The group rolled their eyes at that.

Prongs nodded before beginning to disappear. "Welcome."

The group watched as the beast faded into mist and floated away. The air began to shimmer and warp and their eyes grew as in the distance, a house began to melt into existence.

Clint stalked forward towards the figure that was walking towards them.

The Avengers watched with wide eyes and one sly smirk as Clint embraced the man, eliciting a laugh from the dark haired unknown.

"Welcome home," the man said to Clint who nuzzled his neck and let out a long sigh.

"Glad to be home," Clint murmured to the man he was curled around, breathing in the familiarity.

A clearing of a throaty made Clint pull back to see a blushing Steve, a surprised Bruce, a smirking Natasha and a grinning Thor. Stark had a calculating look on his face.

"This is an agent of some kind," Tony murmured to Thor who grinned again.

"Gentlemen, this is Harry," Clint said in introduction as Harry stepped up and offered a hand to shake.

"Welcome everyone, sorry for all the theatrics out there, I had to key you all into the wards," Harry explained as he shook the hands one by one.

"Key? Wards?" Bruce asked as Tony raised a brow as well.

"British?" Tony replied back, equally confused.

Before any further explanation could be said, there was loud bangs and shouts which the group instinctively sank into fighting positions.

"Incoming," Harry said with a laugh as from the house two kids stumbled out and down the few steps, running across the grass. The two were racing, pulling at each other's clothing to hold the other back or push them forward to stumble.

"Daddy!" The two squealed as they threw themselves at Clint who chuckled and knelt down to pick them both up.

Harry didn't miss the wince as Clint picked them both up and allowed them to kiss his face.

"They are starting the agents younger and younger these days," Stark said as Harry chuckled in response. He could see the confusion on all the Avengers faces bar Natasha of course.

"Hey Darling," Harry said with a smile as Natasha slid over to press a kiss to the Brit's cheek.

"Where is my baby boy?" Natasha asked as Harry slung an arm around the red hair's waist.

Bruce kept his eyes on the soft smile Natasha gave Harry and frowned to himself, but followed close behind.

"He's asleep inside. Come on in, guys," Harry said as he began the walk to the house as the others followed, still shocked at all the revelations.

At the looks from the men around him as they walked, Clint jerked his head at the small forms in his arms. "This is Harley and Charlie."

Steve smiled at them as they peeked up to look at them over Clint's shoulders. Their bright blue eyes looked up at them, dark hair messy and untameable just like their famous British father.

"Daddy! That's Thor! Oh, and that's Ironman!" Harley gasped out, "Charlie, look it's the Cap! Your favourite!"

Charlie hit her brother before burying down further muttering.

"You have to look Charlie!" Harley whined.

Clint smiled at the two before turning to Steve who looked awkward, blushing.

"Sorry guys, they love stories about work," Clint explained as they entered the house to find Harry talking with

"Sorry for barging in on you," Steve said as he watched Clint with the two kids.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony drawled.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Clint explained, "plus Harry was pretty persuasive."

"Persuasive?" Tony echoed.

"I think Fury is afraid of Harry, but don't ever tell him that, he'd probably shoot me," Clint said as he let the kids down.

Tony scoffed at that. Clint's boy toy scaring Fury? Impossible.

Charlie ran over to hide behind Harry's legs, who stood with Natasha who was holding a small bundle in her arms. Bruce was standing next to them, smiling.

Harley was staring up at the other three Avengers in awe.

"One day I'm going to be as big and strong as you guys! Then I'll be part of the Avengers too!" Harley stated as he puffed out his chest and tried to stand taller.

"No doubt you will, squirt," Tony said with an amused grin.

Thor laughed loudly, "I like this small man. He will be a fine warrior one day!"

As this was all going down, Clint walked over to Natasha and leant down to press a kiss to the babe in her arms. He was around 6 months old, sleeping with blonde tufts of hair.

"He is getting so big," Clint whispered to Harry.

"He's eating a bit more lately so I expect him to be growing," Harry said as he leaned into Clint's side, his hand falling to rest against Charlie's head as she clutched his leg.

The commotion behind them saw Thor and Steve leaving the house again. They saw Harley trail out after Steve.

Clint raised a brow and Harry patted his arm. "They'll stay within the wards, Prongs will alert them if they leave… Actually, Thor just left. The wards placed the usual charms so I'll know if he'll be back."

Clint nodded and rested his head against Harry as he wrapped an arm around the shorter man's waist.

Harry's fingers traced the injured side, sending out a wave of magic. Clint smiled down at the feeling of the wounds sealing up.

"See? You worried for nothing." Clint said.

"Our definitions of nothing are entirely different, love." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Which reminds me that Teddy was worried too. The news has travelled even to Scotland you know?"

"Shit," Clint said as he pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why don't you go let the others know they can use the showers, I'm sure they'll want to clean up and I'll go and get Teddy?" Harry said as he pulled away from Clint.

Clint nodded as he watched Harry and Charlie walk from the living room to the study where the fireplace was.

"So…" Tony asked as he strode to stand next to Clint.

"Yes Stark?"

"Kids? A British boy toy slash baby daddy?" Tony leaned back on the balls of his feet looking around.

Clint laughed at the blatant questions of the genius. "Yeah, kids. But husband, not boy toy. However Harry will take a kick out of that."

Tony looked at Clint before grinning. "Interesting stuff. Who is he, anyway? I mean, all the lights and appearing house and all that outside was impressive, I have to say. Is it a hologram that's shielding the home?"

"Uh, not that complex. It's easier to explain later when everyone's back." Clint said with a shrug at the crestfallen look on Tony's face at not getting the answers straight away. "Why don't you go shower and you can interrogate Harry for those answers after."

"Fine," Tony said.

"Dad!"

Clint was tackled by a much larger body and with enough force to be taken to the floor. Clint laughed as he hugged the body tucked against his.

"Hey Teddy," Clint said as he pressed a kiss to the messy hair. "I'm alright, see?"

The boy pulled away and Tony could see the teenage boy and even more surprising was his hair which suddenly turned from a dark black to a sunshine yellow.

"I was so worried you know! When I saw it on the news! Then dad firecalled from Minnie's office and I came straight away!" Teddy rambled, before looking up. "Holy Merlin, are you Tony Stark?!"

Teddy shot up and stuck out a hand, which Tony took and had his whole arm shaken violently.

"Wow. I'm a huge fan. Amazing work you are doing with the arc reactor. Really fascinating stuff. Honestly, wow, it's such an honour sir." Teddy exclaimed so quickly that Tony laughed.

"Slow down kid, breathe," Tony said, "so you're interested in the arc reactor, hm?"

"Oh yes!" They began a conversation about the mechanics behind it and Clint could see the surprise on Tony's face as Teddy seemed to keep up with him, asking complex questions which the genius answered in depth for him.

Clint picked up Charlie who had come back up to him. "Daddy is setting up some beds. He said they will need to share."

"I don't know if that's going to happen, Charlie-Bear," Clint said as he settled his daughter on his hip.

"I think Aunty Nat and Mr Bruce will share," Charlie whispered with a sneaky smile, more comfortable now with just her father watching her.

"What?" Clint said with a raised brow.

"Nothing, nothing." Charlie said as she turned to watch Aunty Nat still holding little Nate with Bruce standing by.

Clint shook his head, looking outside to see Steven and Harley together. Harley sat on the steps next to Captain America, looking up with awe in his eyes and talking excitedly with Steve who was blushing under what seemed to be praise.

Clint was glad. Whatever his son was saying was surely distracting him from the control the witch had on him. He was definitely going to have to speak with Harry about a way to stop her from attacking their minds.

"Charlie dear, why don't you go outside to tell Uncle Steve that he has a room and can have a shower."

Charlie's eyes went wide and her cheeks went rosy. "But Dad. You know I don't want him as… as an uncle!"

"Firstly, you're too young. He is a grandpa you know. Second, if he were to be your boyfriend then I'd have to beat him up. You wouldn't want that would you? Also I don't think your Daddy would approve of boyfriends just yet."

"But he'd be my…" Charlie whispered lowly, "husband. Just like you and Daddy."

Clint chuckled. "We can wait and see. You'll have to speak to him first about that. Knowing your brother he could already be telling Cap all your secrets."

"No!" Charlie shrieked as she wriggled to get down from her father's arms and made a mad dash to the front porch where she proceed to tackle Harley down the stairs.

Steve's look of shock made Clint laugh outright.

"Kids, play nice in front of guests!" Harry called out as he walked into the hallway, seeing the living room where Tony and Teddy were deep in conversation.

Nat and Bruce had gone upstairs and Harry now held little Nate who had woken up.

Harry leaned up against Clint, "seems like the kids are enamoured with the Avengers."

"You should have heard Charlie, Cap is going to be her husband so she can be just like us," Clint said as Harry chuckled.

"Of course she is. Knowing her she will have him promising to wait for her to grow up," Harry replied.

They stood for a moment together with their family around the home.

"It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken." Harry asked softly.

Clint rubbed his free hand over his face, "Ultron has these allies, these uh, kids, they're punks really. They carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit. Someone's gonna have to teach 'em some manners."

"And that someone being you. You know I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys, hurting all those people…" Harry said with a sigh. "I can't help but worry after the Loki incident messing with my tracking and safety spells on you."

Clint pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "I know."

"Well, I think it's best I go about getting everyone showered and washed up and then it's dinner." Harry nudged Clint off in the direction of their bedroom. "Go on."

Clint gave a peck to Harry's lips which rewarded him with that smile he loved so.

Soon Natasha and Bruce came back downstairs.

"Nat, can you please watch Nate for me?" Harry asked and handed off the toddler to her.

Natasha accepted him. After the conversation upstairs, she settled herself down on the couch opposite Tony, leaning against Bruce.

"Aunty Nat!" Teddy exclaimed as he saw her, standing up to give her a hug as his hair turned as red as hers.

"Man, you have to let me experiment on you, those abilities of yours are so fascinating," Tony said with a wide grin jokingly. "Are you a mutant?"

"No experimenting on kids in my household please, Tony," Harry called from somewhere upstairs in the house, making Tony freeze.

"How did he hear that?" Tony whispered.

"He has eyes and ears everywhere," Teddy replied with a shrug. "Oh! Maybe since you're here you can help out with some of my inventions! I have them in the barn!"

"Sure, squirt." The two ambelled out talking excitedly.

"So, Harry really trusts you, huh?" Bruce asked, "with the baby?"

"Nathaniel is my godson, so yeah, I guess so. I mean, like I said upstairs… it's about the closest I'll come." Natasha looked at Bruce and saw the way he was looking down at the toddler, who in turn was gazing up at him with wide eyes.

All of a sudden Nate burst out in a wide toothless smile, reaching out his hands to Bruce.

"He likes you," Natasha said with a smile, "do you… do you want to hold him?"

Bruce looked alarmed and shook his head wildly. "No! I… I can't. I'll hurt him."

"No, you won't," Natasha replied as she shifted the toddler over to Bruce's lap, using his chest to support the baby's back.

Bruce froze too afraid to do anything. Nathaniel placed his small hands against Bruce's arm next to him, looking up at him with that gummy smile. After a few moments, Bruce began to relax.

"See?" Natasha said with a smile, leaning her head against Bruce's shoulder and basking in the small moment.

Harry came back downstairs with a pile of clothes, setting them on the back of the couch.

"Kids! Wash up!" Harry called out the door as he watched the two run inside closely followed by a jogging Steve.

"I beat Captain America!" Harley yelled as he danced, Steve grinning widely at the display.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked.

"He's showing Uncle Tony the barn!" Harley said as he latched onto Stevens arm, swinging wildly.

"Go and grab the two to have showers and ready for dinner, ok?" Harry asked and the two kids nodded furiously. "And you two as well! Showers and clean pjs for dinner!"

"Yes Daddy!" They called as they dragged Steve upstairs to show him the room he was sharing with them.

Harry headed to the kitchen and started to get a feast ready. Waving his hands, vegetables began to chop themselves and pans began to cook sauces. He was glad they had a full fridge as he was sure the group would eat like a herd of ravaged animals.

Setting about to roasting the vegetables, he did them in garlic and olive oil and set the oven. He then cooked up sausages in the fry pans as well as some steaks. Once cooked he transferred them to a large plate and set a stasis charm on them to keep it warm.

A set of hands on his hips had him stilling as he leant back against Clint's chest.

"Smells good," Clint murmured and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck. "Man I've missed your cooking."

"Glad that's all you've missed," Harry said with a roll of his eyes to which Clint laughed.

"You know I've missed a lot more than just your cooking," Clint pressed closer, feeling Harry's body meld against his perfectly.

"Keep doing that and the kids will be witnessing more than they should of their parents," Harry muttered with a groan as Clint pressed kisses against his neck, licking and biting softly.

"Fine, fine, later then," Clint pulled back with a grin, moving to grab plates and cutlery and setting the large dining table.

"Uh, what shall we do about extra seats?" Clint asked.

"Oh! Hold on," Harry waved a hand and the table lengthened and the chairs widened into bench seats so everyone could fit.

Clint finished setting the table as Harry waved his hand as a large garden salad chopped and dressed itself before floating towards the table. The vegetables were done soon after. The last thing was grabbing a loaf of bread and slicing it up.

"Dinner!" Harry called.

Footsteps could be heard from above and around the house as the kids raced in soon followed by the adults.

Natasha handed Harry Nate, who went to place him in his highchair and set a small bowl of mushy potatoes and peas before him. Harry handed around some beers to the group, who nodded their thanks.

"This looks amazing Harry," Natasha said as she sat at the table, pulling Bruce down to sit next to her. The kids shared the bench seats, with Tony included to sit with Teddy.

"Eat up, I know you'd all be hungry after the day you've had." Harry started to put salad on the two children's plates, ignoring their groans at the green beans placed on there.

Everyone began to pile up their plates and small chatter began as everyone ate. The small groans of appreciation had Harry smiling around his fork.

"So, the stag and light show outside… holograms?" Tony asked, looking to Harry who looked surprised. He'd forgotten about that.

"No, sorry to disappoint," Harry responded.

"It's magic!" The twins cried out as all Avengers who didn't know looked surprised and some unbelieving.

"You're joking, right?" Bruce asked aloud, but the smirk on Natasha's face had him pausing. "You're serious."

"Dead serious," Harry said with a knowing smile.

"How is that even possible?" Steve asked.

"Says the super serum soldier who fought a devil red faced man," Clint retorted with a smirk.

"But that was science. Magic? Like Loki?" Bruce muttered more to himself.

Tony just looked pleased.

"You don't seem too surprised," Clint said.

"Come on. We've fought aliens who came through a portal and have a legit god as a friend," Tony began, "said god whose brother used a staff powered by a stone that could control minds and who could use illusions to trick others. Can't be too different from that, can it?"

"Daddy's not like that bastard Loki!" Harley yelled out, standing in his chair, startling Tony.

"Language Harley," Harry said as Clint laughed.

"But that's what Daddy calls him!" Harley started but the warning look from Harry had him sitting back down.

The others had laughed at that. They all know how Clint felt about Loki.

"Okay, so not like Loki then," Tony started again, looking to Harley who nodded. "What is it then?"

"More like something I was born with, something that a lot of people are born with. We actually have a whole hidden community and cities full of people like me," Harry began, pushing around the remainder of the food on his plate. "My parents had magic and I have magic, it's hereditary. Similar to the X gene but think rather than one specific mutation, it's more like the ability to channel energy to exert my will to do something or create something."

Tony and Bruce were enamoured with what he was saying, Steve just looked awed.

"So you can just do magic just like that?" Tony asked.

"I went to a school to study magic and I learnt how to control it." Harry explained, "actually Teddy goes to my old school in Scotland."

"Yup, called Hogwarts. Best school in all old Europe," Teddy supplied.

"So you're magical too?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, my mum and dad were a witch and wizard," Teddy replied with a grin.

"Mum? I thought you're…" Tony looked between Harry and Clint.

"Harry's my godfather," Teddy began, he sounded sad but his eyes flicked to Harry who looked happily at his eldest son. "My parent died when I was a baby and so I grew up with my Gran in London. When Gran passed, Harry took me in."

"I blood adopted him soon after and he became my son," Harry added.

"We're adopted too!" Harley added, making the others look to them with small smiles. Charlie nodded.

"So what does blood adoption entail?" Steve asked.

"It's a magical ritual that sees the blood of parent and child mixed and ingested so that hereditary traits can be shared like physical appearance and genealogy. It's why all our kids can look like us," Clint explained.

"That's amazing that something like that can exist," Bruce said, looking to Natasha who smiled back. "Can anyone do it?"

"If you have someone magical involved, yes," Harry explained, "it has to be sealed with magic. Also a potion has to be made."

Tony perked up at that. "Potion? Like a witch's potion? In a cauldron?"

"Exactly like that," Harry said with a laugh, "I have some books if you'd like to read them."

"Yes." "Yes please." Tony and Bruce said at the same time.

Harry nodded in response. "I'll grab some books on history of magic as well. I'm sure that will clear up a lot of questions you may have."

"Is that how you can do, all that?" Tony asked with a wave towards Teddy's hair which was back to a deep black.

Teddy smirked and replied, "what, all this?" He then made his nose into that of a pig, oinking to Tony who jumped in surprise.

The kids giggled and yelled for Teddy to do more, which he did as he ran through multiple animals. Harry smiled, knowing how proud it made Teddy to have his mother's gift to carry on.

"That was amazing, can you all do that?" Steve asked.

"Nah, just me, it was from my mum," Teddy explained, "I can change anything I want about my body if I think about it."

"Do it Teddy, do it!" Harley begged.

Teddy nodded before morphing into a younger, smaller Steve which shocked Steve, made Charlie blush brightly and Clint laugh loudly.

"It shocks you for a while but then you get used to it," Clint said with a grin. "You should have seen when the little shit would do it when he was smaller. Would scare the crap out of me to see a tiny kid version of myself or Harry or even once, a mini Einstein running around."

That made the group laugh as Teddy proceeded to morph into Einstein.

"That would be so handy," Tony remarked.

"No trying to recruit my son please Tony," Harry began.

"I wasn't!" Tony whined.

"You were about to," Harry countered to which Tony paused, shrugged then admitted defeat.

He was going to see if he could utilise the skills Teddy had. But seeing Teddy morph back to his usual self had Tony seeing just a teenager with the smarts that could rival his own one day with the right nurturing.

Tony clapped Teddy on the shoulder, "so hot Dad said no to recruitment, but I'd be honoured if come your holidays, you'd come to Stark Industries and help out with some of my projects."

Teddy's eyes bulged. "Really?!"

"Really really." Tony replied.

"Awesome! Dad did you hear that!" Teddy yelled as he jiggled in his seat in excitement.

"Yeah buddy, we heard," Clint said as he slung an arm around Harry who was smiling. "You're going to have such a blast."

Teddy and Tony soon were whispering about inventions. Harry checked that Nate was eating as well as the twins having eaten their vegetables.

"Daddy, please pass the sauce," Charlie asked as both Clint and Harry reached for it. Clint pulled back and let Harry grab it and passed it down to her.

"So do you two get stuck in an infinite loop of dad jokes then?" Tony asked as he stabbed a potato.

Harry rolled his eyes as Clint laughed. "More like an infinite loop of go ask your dad."

The others laughed. Tony grinned at that and went back to happily munching and talking with Teddy.

Soon enough dinner was done as Harry waved a hand and all the dirty dishes rose up and floated to the sink where they rinsed themselves and stacked into the dishwasher. The pans and pots used washed themselves up in the sink.

"I need me a Harry," Tony remarked as Harry snorted.

"Sorry mate, go find another one elsewhere, this one is all mine," Clint said with a smirk.

"You have robots anyway," Natasha remarked as Tony nodded.

"True. Not as handy as this magic stuff though."

Harry went to the fridge and pulled out a tub of vanilla icecream and a tray of brownies from the oven that had been left to keep warm. Another wave of his hand had bowls flying from the cupboard and spoons following as they gently set down before everyone. He then served everyone a warm slice and a scoop.

After everyone was done, Clint took Nate and the twins upstairs to bed whilst the others moved to the living room.

Harry organised another round of beers as he went to a bookshelf and began to pull out books for Tony and Bruce, setting them on the coffee table. They immediately started pouring over them, pointing things out to each other anything of interest.

When Clint came back, he pulled Harry down to sit in his lap, which made the Brit roll his eyes.

"So, Clint gave me a run down about that Witch who seemed to get into your heads," Harry started to speak with Steve who nodded. "Do you mind explaining what it felt like? What she made you do?"

"It wasn't so much of a do, but she made me hear and see someone who I knew many years ago," Steve bowed his head as he spoke. He wasn't ashamed, but it was hard to speak of Peggy.

"Was this person in your head? Speaking? Or was she corporal, standing next to you?" Harry asked gently.

"She was standing with me, speaking to me," Steve replied, "it felt so real. Like she was right there."

"Sounds like an illusion and not Legilimence. This is good." Harry responded as he stood up and went to a bookshelf, scanning the titles as he muttered to himself.

"That doesn't sound good," Natasha said.

"Well, I can see why Dad thinks so," Teddy began to explain, "an illusion can be broken as you can disrupt and stop the magic by disturbing the caster. Illusions are just a magical form that is being seen by your eyes. Legilimency is the physical entering of a human mind to pull thoughts and literally manipulate what is seen. It's harder to break free of as if done skillfully enough, the victim can't tell between reality and what has been implanted."

"So illusions are what is seen by your eye, this other thing is just in your head?" Tony surmised.

"Exactly," Teddy said with a grin.

Harry pulled out a book and began flicking through pages.

"Also illusions can be broken by someone without magic, to protect your mind against an attack is a lot harder without magic," Clint added.

"Damn, always with the magic," Tony sulked.

"Ah, but hopefully I'll be able to make you some runes that will protect you and disturb her illusions. If what you say is true, and she's not using Legilimency, it'll be a lot easier. Teaching you lot Occlumency overnight would be impossible." Harry muttered as he moved away towards the doorway of the living room. "Clint, love, I'm going to fire all 'Mione and get her help. I expect it'll be a late one."

"Alright, Darlin'. Tell her we send out love," Clint lounged back as he sipped his beer.

Clint turned on the tv and flicked to a documentary, idly chatting with Steve who asked about the kids stories and how he and Harry met.

Teddy answered questions for Bruce and Tony and helped them with their Latin pronunciations of spells. Even Natasha helped out with a free, knowing from hearing Harry.

Soon enough, Clint ushered Teddy to bed when he noticed the teen began to yawn widely. Natasha and Bruce excused themselves and soon Steve did as well.

Clint cleaned up the few bottles of beer and walked passed the study where the light was streaming out from under the closed door.

Leaving Harry to it, knowing he would be busy conversing and researching, Clint headed to bed first. He was tired from the day they'd had and the soft covers of his own bed were a welcoming comfort.

When he awoke the next day it was to a warm body curled around his back, an arm thrown across his waist. Clint turned to find his husband in a deep sleep, hair splayed across his face and his chin tucked into the pillow.

Brushing back the hair, Clint pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead as he pulled the man closer to him.

"Mm, just a few more minutes," Harry grumbled as he tried to bury himself back into Clint's chest, making him chuckle.

Nuzzling the skin of Harry's neck, Clint rolled over on top of his husband.

"Ge'off you great lump," Harry grumbled as he tried to move Clint.

"Nope, I'm going to enjoy feeling your body against mine," Clint wriggled to prove a point before rolling back and pulling Harry with him so the younger man was on top.

Harry moaned as he felt Clint's hands on him, slipping under his shirt as the familiar hard length pressed against his belly.

"Clint…" Harry murmured as he felt said man's hands run over his stomach and slip around to cup his behind.

Locking lips, they moaned in sync. Harry gasped as he felt Clint's lips against his neck, rolling them over again so Clint hovered over him.

"Daddy!"

The door burst open as the kids came racing in.

Clint groaned in disappointment as the kids jumped up and down on the bed. Clint felt his previous eagerness disappear instantly as he sat back against the headboard of the bed.

"Can we have pancakes? Can we have ice cream?" Harley asked as he plonked on top of Harry. "Daddy please, please. We have guests! Guests means special breakfast!"

"Yes, yes, darling boy," Harry grinned, pulling the young boy down close and kissing his nose.

"Where's Cap? Don't tell me you lot woke him," Clint asked as Charlie came to sit in Clint's lap.

"Nope! Steve has gone outside to chop some wood! He said it was exercise," Harley explained.

"Right, well how about you two see if Teddy, Tony and Bruce and Aunty Nat are up? I'll just wash up and get started on brekkie."

The twins nodded before dashing out of the room again.

"Continue later?" Clint asked to which Harry chuckled.

"Knowing you lot, you'll be out of here by tomorrow. You have a world to save, after all." Harry left the bed and went to the ensuite, washing his face in the sink.

"After this, I'm coming home," Clint moved to lean against the doorway, admiring the behind presented as Harry bent over.

"We will be waiting for you then," Harry said, drying his face as he moved to stand before Clint, placing a palm against his stumbled jaw. "You know we will always be here. I'll protect the kids with everything I have."

"Harry, darlin', I know you will," Clint sighed as he leaned into the touch, "I just worry about being compromised again. I… Shit, if I didn't see you or the babies one last time…"

"Hush, don't talk like that," Harry whispered as he leaned into Clint's chest. "You know if it came to that I would come to you."

Harry traced the rune that was tattooed on Clint's heart through the shirt. It was one of the few requirements Harry needed if Clint was continue working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Especially after Budapest.

Clint wrapped his arm around Harry and hugged him tightly, resting his head on his. "I know. I just hope it never comes to that."

"Me too," Harry pulled back and looked up to Clint, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. "I better start cooking before the kids attempt it and nearly burn the house down… again."

Clint nodded as Harry left their room. He changed into casual clothing, splashing water against his face and running his fingers through his hair before heading downstairs as well.

Natasha was already in the kitchen with Nate on her hip, talking with Harry as he worked. Bruce was already seated at the table with a large cup of coffee. They were soon joined by the others.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, with more questions from Tony and Bruce about magic. After everything was all cleaned and everyone went back to reading, talking, or for the kids, playing, Harry went back to the office to work again on the charms.

Come lunchtime, Clint knocked on the door, making Harry look up.

"I got some sandwiche stuff out on the table," Clint said as he poked his head through, "make sure to eat something, alright?"

"The kids?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes. Boy was he tired.

"Already seated. Well, Teddy and Tony are still tinkering in the barn I think," Clint replied.

"Alright I'll go get them," Harry said, standing and stretching.

Harry walked out the house and towards the barn to see Teddy pushed behind Tony and a familiar face.

Harry really was tired if he couldn't recognise the wards alerting him.

"Why I ever allow Clint's contract to state you can come onto my property is still beyond me, Nick," Harry said as he leant against the wall of the barn crossing his arms. "Teddy, head inside and have some lunch."

Teddy nodded and quietly slipped out.

"Potter," Fury said as he turned to face him, his one eye hardening.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your unexpected and unwanted visit? Come to abuse my husband some more? Or have you come here to poke and prod at my guests?" Harry drawled.

"This is a serious situation, Potter. If you helped we would have this finished up a lot quicker. If you just-" Fury began, ignoring the look of surprise from Tony.

"I did my part, Nick, or do you not remember all those times, hm?" Harry could see his tone was affecting the man.

"You could prevent all this, stop Ultron." Fury stepped forward, his voice dropping low.

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "You think you can order me around? I haven't ever been on your payroll, Nick. Do not test my patience by coming here."

"You are a fool to hide away! To let your power fall to waste like this!" Fury yelled.

Tony stepped forward, wanting to protect Harry on the other side of Fury. He didn't have to go far as Harry waved a hand and Fury fell to his knees beneath the power that seemed to hang in the air.

Tony himself felt his breath hitch, the darkness that had been pulling at his thoughts, of his friends dying and being unable to save them, seemed to melt away in Harry's presence.

"A fool to want a family? To keep them safe from harm? To want a husband who will come home in one piece?" Harry sneered, reminiscent of a blonde Slytherin. "You are the fool, Nick. Treating good men and women like pawns to be discarded. You allowed the Avengers to doubt themselves under your small, pitiful thumb, thinking you could control them."

Harry stepped up, standing over Fury who was struggling to get up. "Lies and deception will only get you so far. Trust me when I say this, you may think you have it in the best interest of your team, but you don't. You isolate yourself by not standing as equal to your team. Steve is their leader, not you, and even then, that man knows how to stand amongst them, help them, direct them."

Fury shook his head, trying to break free of the hold Harry had with his magic. Seeing this Harry stepped back, breathing in and out before holding out a hand to help Fury up. The man seemed to be released as his shoulders sagged. The man accepted.

"Stop trying to bend them to your will, let them breathe, grow, learn together," Harry said softly. "You know I am already helping. Clint told me of the witch they have. I will make sure her hold will be long gone and make sure she won't be able to do it again."

Fury dusted off his pants. "My apologies, Potter. Thank you for helping them."

Tony's brows couldn't raise any further than they already were. He couldn't even believe what he was seeing. He could now see what Clint had said. Fury was afraid of Harry. If he were to be honest, he was a little bit afraid too, having felt the effect of the magic.

"Come, let us head inside," Harry said, "I'm sorry as well for losing control."

"I should have learnt from the last time that family was not something to push," Fury muttered and surprising, Harry laughed.

"What on earth just happened?" Tony asked as he followed them.

"Nick and I go back," Harry replied simply, "as you could see, our personalities and well, positions in life have made our meetings a little… strained."

"You could say that again," Fury muttered as they trudged back to the house.

"Go get settled, do your Avenging thing," Harry waved them to the living room. "I'll bring some food to the living room."

Clint stood from the table as Harry entered the kitchen.

"We have a guest, you all will be needed in the living room," Harry said as he began to pile a plate with sandwiches. "Bring your food and drink."

Harry paused as he saw the kids begin to rise. "Not you lot. I think it's best if you take lunch upstairs."

"But Daddy," Harley whined.

"No buts. This is for Daddy's work," Harry ordered. He handed Nate to Teddy and watched as they left the dining table and trudged upstairs, trying to sneak peeks through the doorway into the living room.

Once he heard the bedroom door close with all the kids inside, Harry moved to the living room where the gathered Avengers were already speaking.

"I'll take Natasha and Clint," Steve said as Harry placed the plate of sandwiches down.

"Strictly recon then," Tony replied. "I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can."

Steve was pensive. "If Ultron is really building a body…"

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot." Tony replied.

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Steve said as his brows furrowed.

"I'm assuming you will all be off then?" Harry asked.

"We know where we need to go next," Natasha responded.

"Okay, well I was able to work out a charm which in the presence of the witch should disrupt her magic. No guarantees however as I haven't met her and can't work her magical signature into the charm to be 100% accurate." Harry explained. "I can work it so it is on you guys so it'll stick for a while."

"You confident it'll work?" Steve asked.

"Fairly. You guys have your skills, this is what I'm good at," Harry replied with a shrug. "If you'd all stand I'll do each of you."

Harry went about charming them, all visibly shivering as they felt the wash of magic over them, making their hair prickle and their skin shine momentarily before facing.

"Should do the trick." Harry said after he finished spelling Clint. Harry looked to his husband.

"You should head before the kids realise," Harry said with a sad smile, "they won't let you, or any of you leave if you say goodbye."

Clint nodded gravely. He always hated this moment. The others seemed to agree.

"Damn, tell Teddy my offer still stands," Tony said as he rose to shake Harry's hand. "Thanks for having us."

The others soon followed with Natasha kissing Harry's cheek.

"You are all more than welcome here, anytime," Harry said, "I have you all keyed into the wards so next time, you'll be able to see the home you will just have to greet Prongs and receive the entrance phrase. Clint can teach you. It's just so I know you're not possessed by a curse or using a potion to try and get past."

The group nodded before leaving quietly.

Harry watched them leave, knowing the kids could see from the bedroom upstairs as the jet took off.

He walked upstairs and went into the bedroom. He was soon tackled by Harley and Charlie who were already crying. He bent down to scoop them up, sitting down on the bed next to Teddy.

"Is Dad and the others going to be okay?" Teddy asked as he cuddled Nate to his chest.

"They will be, I promise you that," Harry said as he arranged the twins in his lap so they were comfortable, their small sniffles being the only other sounds in the room. "I worked some protection charms on them as well. Your Dad will be coming home to us and he's promised that he'll be staying for a while next time."

Teddy nodded, his lips in a thin line. Dad had promised that before but staying never worked out for long. There was always some mission or some world threat.

Harry saw that Teddy wasn't buying it and sighed. "I'll firecall Minnie and tell her you'll be staying for a while longer. I'll get your homework."

Teddy nodded, staring off at the window where the jet had been only minutes before. "Thanks Dad."


	2. Returning with Gifts

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed!**

 **Timeline is the same as books/movies. The premise of Marvel is that the film release is when the movie will be set with exceptions of the original Captain America set in WWII and a few others where the timeline doesn't sync up 100%. This makes the current timeline set in May 2015.**

 **For reference for those who want to know:**

 **Harry canonicaly would be 34.**

 **Clint would be mid 40's so let's just go with 45.**

 **Teddy canonicaly would have turned 17 (Birthday is reported as April) and be in his final year. Wanda and Pietro will be 17 as well (based on estimate of age).**

 **Twins Harley and Charlie would be 5. I will do their backstory soon.**

 **Nate is 8 months.**

 **This is for Mistra Rose who wanted to see a bit of Harry fighting Ultron. Thank you for the idea!**

* * *

 **Returning with Gifts**

"Honestly, the lot of you are mental. Absolutely mental."

The Avengers whipped around to see Harry standing with his hands on his hips, looking at the group disapprovingly.

They were currently huddled in the stone dome that was crumbling around them, the city in ruins in the background.

Hawkeye gulped. "Darlin', you really shouldn't have come."

"Really now?" Harry said, his back to the army of robots and Ultron who was hovering overhead. "Because I for sure was worried when every one of my protection charms on you lot start blaring! Do you know what that means?"

Clint tried to gesture with his head to his husband about the robot who was hovering above.

"How did he even show up?" Tony whispered to the group through the earpiece.

"Mortal, terrible danger, possible fatal injuries," Clint replied, knowing what they covered. "Darlin' it's a war."

"Some war, honestly," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think it's best if you come back to this side," Steve said as he watched Ultron eying Harry.

"I'm doing just fine here," Harry said, turning to look up, "I've got to be back home soon, the kids are napping. Anyway, you, the great hunk of floating junk, are you the one called Ultron?"

"Yes," Ultron replied, floating down lower. "You, I do not know you."

"Yes, well I would hope not. I tend to avoid the want-to-conquer-the-world psychopaths after I had a bad run in with one a few years ago. Puts you off for life, really." Harry drawled, "look, I've come here to do my bit seeing as you've been trying to kill the good guys. So here's my bit."

Harry flicked his wrist as the army of robots that had been advancing were crushed to dust, the particles floating in the wind.

In the distance there were more robots coming but the enemy lines were greatly diminished.

Harry didn't even register the looks of relief, surprise and gratitude from the Avengers as he walked back towards the group.

"You!" Ultron yelled.

Harry flicked a finger as he flung the robot into the air. "That should give me a few minutes. Now, you Witch. What's your name?"

"Uh, it's Wanda," she replied as she looked at the man with fearful eyes. The look Hawkeye gave her made her relax a little, seeing the smile.

"You fighting for the right side now?" Harry asked.

"Yes Sir, we are," Pietro responded, standing next to his sister.

"No need to call me Sir. Your name?" Harry responded and looked them both up and down.

"Pietro. I'm Wanda's brother."

Harry waved his hand and coated them both with protection charms. "Nice to meet you both."

Harry saw the Hulk eyeing him. "Oh, hello Bruce. Hope you're well. Even though I can't see the wounds I know you've been taking a fair hit."

Hulk cocked his head to the side, watching. "Hulk strong. Hulk no let Bruce hurt."

"I don't think now is the best time for a chat," Tony remarked as the robots began to climb from buildings in the distance, gaining on them.

"Good timing for me then, since Harley just woke up," Harry paused as he looked up to something in the air, staring at it for a moment before turning to Clint. "You better bring back gifts. The kids and Teddy especially have been worried. Nightmares, crying, refusing to sleep. I've had to deal with it all you know."

Clint walked forward and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I promise. I'll raid a tourist shop before I go."

"No stolen gifts, please," Harry said.

"Can't make any promises, suits too tight to slip a few bills in, let alone a wallet," Clint replied cheekily, "do you see any pockets?"

"Alright you two save it for the bedroom later," Natasha said as Harry stuck out his tongue in response.

"I'll be home soon," Clint added as he watched Harry step back.

"Make sure you're all off this place by the end of the day. Fury made me call in the Obliviators."

"Shit. Alright." Clint replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Exactly," Harry said, "after this is all done, you're all coming back home and I'm making dinner. 7pm sharp, I expect you all at the door. Even you, strange man with a yellow stone in his head."

Harry then disapperated to the shock of the group.

"Was he talking about me?" Vision asked.

"Yeah, you too Vision. Seems like it's dinner at mine tonight." Clint replied.

"How did he do that?" Tony asked as looked around to see if Harry had somehow taken flight.

"Magical teleportation," Natasha responded. She couldn't remember the exact name of it.

Tony hovered in his suit, wondering if he'd be able to use it for his own technology. "Cool."

Pietro nudged Clint who he stood next to.

"You have a young boyfriend for being an old man," Pietro started with a smirk as Clint hit him upside the head, missing as Pietro moved away.

"Husband, so don't even think of trying it." Clint growled.

"I would suggest you do as he says and avoid the Harry jokes. He's very touchy about them," Tony said.

"Only because you kept talking about how you'd steal him for experiments! And not the science kind!" Clint spluttered.

Tony smirked in his suit. He loved riling up the archer. "Come now. All in good fun."

Clint muttered to himself under his breath about all the ways he'd like to kill his team mates.

"Incoming," Steve said as Ultron made his way back, enraged as the robots all began to attack as one.

For the Avengers, the unexpected visit from Harry had lifted their spirits. A reminder that Ultron was not the biggest bad robot out there. If Harry and his magic could knock about Ultron then a band of superheroes definitely could.

Later that evening at exactly 3 minute to 7pm there was a curt nod at the door.

Teddy ran and opened it, tugging his dad who stood there wearily with two bags in his hands into a tight hug. He then proceeded to hug the others Avengers as well much to their surprise as they were let into the house. Teddy noticed the new faces.

"Who are they?" Teddy asked as he lead them to the kitchen where the table was set up just like last time.

"New recruits," Tony responded as Teddy looked back eagerly.

"Can I join?" Teddy asked in an excited whisper.

"I don't think so kiddo," Clint said firmly.

"He's going to be my protégée once he graduates so no need to join, he's already an honorary member," Tony said with a grin which Teddy returned.

"Dad did you hear that?! I'm going to work under THE Tony Stark!" Teddy yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

Harry looked up at the rest of the group as they came in.

"Ah, Wanda, Pietro, glad to see you," Harry said with a smile, "I hope you're feeling alright after that little scare."

Pietro nodded hastily as he stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Wanda told me that she felt your magic save my life. That something made the objects move so they only hit my arm. Thank you for that. I am alive because of you."

"More like if you weren't trying to save an old man like me you wouldn't even be injured," Clint said as he stepped up to Harry and Teddy, wrapping an arm around them both as he hugged them tightly. "He went in to save me and took the hit meant for me. Brave kid."

"More like stupid kid," Wanda muttered as Pietro looked down. Wanda had already berated him for his stunt earlier on the jet.

"Where's the other man?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Vision? He said he's got some things to take care of? He did say he apologised." Tony said.

"Next time then," Harry said with a smile.

"Where's the kids?" Clint asked.

"They're upstairs in the bedroom with Nate. They'll be down in a moment." Harry said with a sly smile to which Clint raised a brow. That wasn't a good sign. "Teddy why don't you go get them?"

Teddy nodded and left the room.

"Beer everyone?" Harry asked as everyone took their seats.

At everyone's yes responses Harry summoned the chilled beers for everyone as they opened themselves as they floated to the table.

"I stocked up, I know you'd want to keep the drinks flowing after the day you've had." Harry said. "Plus I've heard the notorious stories about Thor's drinking as well."

"You have done well to provide mead after our battles!" Thor boomed as he drank a full bottle of beer. "Another, please!"

Harry smiled and let another float over to Thor who grinned. "You, Wizard are very generous! I like your magic!"

"Don't even mention your brother, the kids will go nuts," Tony muttered to Thor who looked surprised.

Footsteps running downstairs had the group turning to watch the kids run in with what looked like party crackers in hand.

"Oh no," Clint said as the kids took aim and fired.

The crackers burst open as glitter and streamers flew out, twirling and dancing in the air as 'We are the Champions' started to blare loudly.

The glitter and streamers all draped themselves over the Avengers who were sitting wide eyed. Teddy grinned as held Nate who was holding something, which the two pulled together.

There was a great roar as a fiery red dragon appeared, swooping forward as it made to engulf Tony who ducked with a yelp.

The dragon soared up to the ceiling, letting out another roar before bursting and showering down red glitter everywhere.

The kids all cheering as Harry and Clint laughed at the stunned looks on the Avengers faces.

"You beat the bad guys!" Harley yelled as he jumped up onto his chair next to Thor.

"What were those?" Pietro asked as he brushed a streamer from his hair, his grin wide.

"It's our Uncle George's stuff from his shop!" Harley exclaimed as he sat at his usual spot at the table.

Charlie walked over and hugged her dad, letting Clint pick her up and place her in her lap as she looked at the new faces at the table.

"One of my adopted family, one of the elder brothers runs a shop that sells practical joke magical items," Harry explained, "that was some of their more tame stuff from the celebration line."

"Tame? That was a dragon!" Tony exclaimed.

"Just fireworks," Harry said with a shrug, "they've made dragon 100 times that size that take up the whole night sky."

"We'll have to get some stuff for everyone next time, Daddy," Charlie said to Clint as he nodded with a grin.

"I'm sure everyone will love if we get some more fireworks and put on a real show," Clint replied as he rested his chin against his daughter's head.

Teddy placed Nate in his high chair as Harry waved his hand so the glitter was off the table before summoning plates and cutlery.

The food was then served, hot plates piled high with steaks, sausages, grilled chicken breasts, roast vegtables and multiple pasta, potato, green beans, and garden green salads.

Everyone was soon tucking into plates piled high with food, especially the Avengers who had just been fighting all day.

"So who are you guys?" Harley asked as he watched Wanda and Pietro, "you guys weren't part of the team before. I know 'cause I get all the figurines."

"We are recent recruits," Pietro said with a grin which Harley returned.

"Awesome! I'm going to have to race you too! I beat Steve a few days ago!" Harley said excitedly.

"I don't think you can," Pietro said as he got up and ran from his spot around the table and returned there but two seconds later. It almost seemed like apparition how quickly he was gone and back

"That's so awesome!" Harley and Teddy exclaimed as Charlie's eyes were wide.

"I want to run that fast!" Harley looked to his dad.

"You could have a race," Harry replied with a wink, "on your Pheonix."

"Oh yeah! Daddy please can we after dinner!" Harley asked. "You can set up the pitch with the lights again!"

"I think everyone will be tired, so how about tomorrow instead," Harry smiled, "and only if you ask Pietro if it's okay to have a race."

"Is it okay?" Harley asked said teen who nodded. "Awesome! Daddy maybe you can even race Tony in his Ironman suit!"

Harry chuckled. "That I could, if the great Ironman thinks he can keep up with me?"

"Hey!" Tony said with his mouthful, spitting his food across the table, "you're on!"

"Now this I have to see," Natasha wiped some spat food from her plate.

Clint laughed, "oh you're so going down Tony."

"He can't be as fast as the suit?" Tony asked as he wiped his mouth against his sleeve.

"Just wait and see," Harry said with a sly smile.

"See, that there is why I say the Brit's hot," Tony said with a grin as Steve cuffed him behind the head.

"Don't talk about another's husband, especially in front of their children," Steve chided as Harry laughed.

"Sorry Tony, maybe if we had met 15 years ago it could have worked out," Harry said. "But thank you for the compliment anyway."

"Oi, don't need to tell him that," Clint said, "now he might think he's got a chance."

Tony smirked as Harry laughed again, leaning against Clint.

"And have Teddy parent-trapping us if we broke up? No thanks." Harry replied. Teddy laughed, he could see himself doing that.

"Parent-trapping?" Wanda asked.

"Like the movie, haven't you seen it?" Teddy said.

Wanda and Pietro, along with Steve, Thor and even Bruce shook their heads.

"Okay, this is going to change soon, we are going to have a movie night," Teddy said, "but the movie Parent Trap is about two twins who's parents separated when they were young and they plan to get them back together by switching lives."

"Sounds like a strange film," Steve said.

"It's a kids film. I used to watch it all the time. I learnt how to morph into Dad to scare Dad. When I got older I used to do it to prank them." Teddy said with a shrug. "Or when they were fighting, but that was only when I was younger."

"He became a good mini me to pass on messages," Clint said with a grin as Harry chuckled.

"Too bad he's not as little anymore to make singing me love songs in mini-you cute," Harry replied, "now it'd just be funny to see you belt out My Heart Will Go On."

"Now that I'd pay to see," Bruce said.

Harry noticed the older twins with barely any food on their plates and frowned. He waved a hand as food moved to pile up onto their plates to their surprise.

"Eat up, both of you. You need it for your recovery. And you, Pietro will need it for your race tomorrow." Harry said as they both looked to each other before nodding and eating some more.

"Same beds as before?" Clint asked for the group.

"Actually I pitched the tent out back," Harry replied, laughing at the disgusted look on Tony and Natasha's face. "Hey, there will be more than enough room for you all. But there is still the guest room upstairs."

"That's ours," Natasha said immediately, looking to Bruce who looked a bit disappointed. He really did like camping.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Harry said as Tony sighed.

"Fine, but if I hate it I get your bed. I need my beauty sleep you know," Tony said as the group laughed.

"Come now, camping is fun," Steve said.

"If you even think about singing campfire songs I'll laser-fry you in your sleep," Tony warned.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Lighten up Stark. It's good bonding."

"Shotgun little spoon then," Tony responded as he poked out his tongue.

Steve coughed to hide his embarrassment but moved on. "Thank you Harry, Clint, kids for having us. Again."

"No problem, any friend of Clint's is a friend to our family," Harry said as he stood to refill the bowls and plates of food with the remaining leftovers. All the men took what seemed to be fourth helpings of everything as another round of beer was served.

The group continued to eat and chat and the storied began to flow. The kids were enamoured by Thor and his tales of other-worldly adventures and fighting monsters.

This proceeded with Teddy telling stories of what Harry had done in his youth, re-telling the stories of Harry fighting off the Acromantula in First Year and the Basilisk in Second Year.

Harry laughed and shook his head at the story.

"Honestly, Teddy, how many times have I told you those stories weren't really all that great. You have to dramatise the story for the book to sell." Harry said as he leant back against Clint, sipping his own beer. Charlie was sitting in his lap, her head resting against his chest.

"No, it's all true. Uncle Ron told me so," Teddy said. "Besides, that was before even the Tri-Wizard Tournament challenges as well as the stuff with the DA."

"I don't think this is the best time to be bringing that up, Ted," Clint said as he felt Harry tense against him. He knew that a lot of Harry's childhood was still hard to talk about, especially his teenage years when the war began to worsen.

"Ok. Sorry Dad," Teddy said.

Harry smiled softly in return. "Teddy, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. It just brings up a lot of bad memories." Harry replied.

"You had a rough life, huh?" Steve asked.

"You could say that. I look back on it as a growth period in my life where I learnt right from wrong." Harry said thoughtfully, before smirking. "Also how to kick some serious arse."

The kids cheered as Clint smiled before leaning down to Harry to whisper in his ear. "That you did. Still can kick my ass anyday."

"You are a brave warrior too!" Thor boomed, "let us all drink to our friends and our victory!"

They all cheersed to that, even the kids clinking their glasses of soft drink against the beer bottles. The night continued with dessert of an assortment of pastries, slices and chocolates being served with fresh fruit and a bowl of whipped cream. Everyone served themselves once more, the kids desperately trying to eat as much as the men until Harry made them stop before they got bellyaches.

Once the kids started to yawn, Harry sent them off to bed with Teddy supervising. Natasha went to put Nate down upstairs before heading to bed herself. Harry showed the rest of the group out the back door to two small pitched tents.

"You really think we all will fit in there?" Tony asked, one brow cocked at the sight of the tiny triangular pitched tent, made of only a dark blue canvas, then to the group which consisted of Tony, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and Thor.

"Just go inside and stop complaining," Clint said with a grin, wanting to see the reaction.

"Alright, alright, no need to be so pushy," Tony said as he got down on all fours to crawl through the flap of the tent, head bent down as the others watched him disappear into the darkness.

Harry clicked his fingers and a light within the tent came on and everyone could hear Tony's loud swearing. His head soon appeared as he stuck his head out the entrance.

"No. Way," Tony said as he looked back the group, with Harry and Clint grinning.

"I know right? Isn't it awesome?" Clint replied.

Tony stepped out as he circled the tent, touching and feeling it before racing back inside the tent.

"You guys can go in too you know," Harry said.

"I can feel the magic in there," Wanda said as she approached it.

"Go in and see," Harry encouraged.

Wanda and Pietro stepped inside, soon followed by Steve and Thor who all stood in the entrance to the huge tent. Harry and Clint followed behind.

Inside the tent was spread across two levels with five bedrooms upstairs. The bedrooms were all on the balconies looking down into the void over the main living area. The group was standing in the entrance area where there was a place for shoes to be placed to their right underneath a row of coat hooks. As they stepped up into the living area you could see to the left the dining room and next to that the kitchen.

"Bathroom to the right through those doors," Clint explained as everyone looked around.

They could hear rummaging from the second floor as they looked up, seeing Tony stick his head out of a flap on the balcony above them.

"This is incredible, it's bigger on the inside," Tony exclaimed, "how is it bigger on the inside?"

Harry shrugged and gave his favourite answer, one that solved all. "Magic."

"Fascinating." Tony muttered as he continued his search. "Also I bags the big bed!"

"Don't soil my sheets Stark!" Clint called out.

"I'll be thinking of you! And Harry!" Tony called back, already out of view.

"Gross old man, we did not need to know that," Pietro said as Clint went to smack him upside the head again.

Pietro took off running, checking out all the rooms in a few seconds. When he came back down he grabbed his sister's hand. "I found us a room with two beds." Pietro and Wanda went up the small spiral staircase next to the living room.

"So, your camping really is about comfort, huh?" Steve said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We only use this for travelling to see family. Rather than them hosting us inside the house with all of us, we just pitch the tent. Less mess." Harry explained as he leant against the counter, gesturing to the fridge. "I stocked it for you too, should you get hungry."

"One of these would be handy on the Avengers missions," Steve said as he opened the fridge and took out a can of soft drink, throwing another beer to Thor.

"I'll get one commissioned," Harry said.

Steve looked affronted. "No! I mean I was just speaking aloud, I did not mean it literally."

"It's nothing," Harry returned with a smile, "it's definitely not an issue. Inconvenience or money wise. I'd like to help."

Steve looked down and nodded. "Thank you."

Harry smiled and patted Steve's arm in silent reply.

"This is spectacular magic, Warrior Harry," Thor said as he sat on the couch, looking up at the ceiling which looked as if it were the night sky, stars twinkling brightly. "I do love seeing my home."

"You will have to teach the kids more about the planets and constellations sometime, if you have spare time," Harry asked. "They love star gazing out here."

"Of course. Anything for a friend and his offspring," Thor replied as he leant back, relaxing, placing Mjolnir at his feet.

"Well, we better get back to the house. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Harry said as he walked back to the entrance. "I did try to get spare clothing in your sizes so they will be in the laundry cupboard in the bathroom."

"Goodnight!" Tony called from the stairs as he descended, waving.

"Goodnight everyone," Harry replied as he and Clint left to go back to the house. They checked in on the kids, tucking them in with a kiss.

"I'm glad your home safe," Harry whispered to his husband once they were in the privacy of their room.

Clint pulled Harry to his side, settling the sheets around them as he pressed a kiss to the messy dark hair.

"I hate to think what could have happened if I hadn't shown up earlier in the fight and placed the charms on those kids," Harry continued. "Pietro was shielding you. He really could have died."

"But your magic saved him, he's here and he's alive," Clint replied softly. "You saved him, Darlin'."

"You, out there, doing what you do, it scares me." Harry said as he pulled back. "I know you have to, I know that. But I can't help but imagine what happens when I get that call that your not coming home? The kids…"

Clint pulled Harry back, kissing him fiercely as he tried to show the man just how much love he had for him.

"I'll always come back, to you and the kids," Clint said as he pulled away, keeping Harry close. "You guys, your my home. I'd be damned if I let the first home I've had go without a fight."

Harry chuckled. He felt the same. It was how they had come together in the first place. Two people who were searching for a place within the world.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Darlin'."


	3. The Race

**Thank you everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews it's really heart warming to see that you are enjoying it so much!**

 **I hope you enjoy this next little one shot and be reassured that more are on the way!**

 **Xx**

* * *

 **The Race**

The next morning Harry awoke to find Clint still asleep next to him. Quietly pressing a kiss to his neck, Harry slipped out the bed and moved to wash his face and get changed.

Moving to the kids room, he found them already changing out of their pajamas.

"Daddy, can I go wake the others outside?" Harley asked as Harry helped him pull over his shirt over his head.

"They will be very tired after yesterday. We should let them sleep and instead, surprise them with breakfast. How about that?" Harry said as the twins nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

Harry moved to Nate's room, hearing his fussing but finding Natasha already there rocking him. Harry leant against the door frame. "You know my offer still stands about blood adoption."

Natasha looked up to see Harry and smiled sadly. "In my line of work? No, I wouldn't do that to a child. Leave them without a mother."

"I did alright," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"You are an extreme case of a man with a tendency to forgive too easily and a heart far too large to fit within his chest," Natasha replied, walking to Harry and leaning against him as Nate looked up at them both.

Harry smiled and rested his head against Natasha's hair. "Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother."

Natasha smiled as she tapped Nate's nose. "Maybe one day."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a half hug. "One day may be closer than you think. Especially with all this time spent with Bruce…"

Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled softly. Her and Bruce were doing alright, they spoke a bit before bed last night about what was happening and where they were going.

"Come on, I'm making breakfast with the kids," Harry said as he unwrapped himself and began to trudge downstairs, knowing Natasha would follow.

"Daddy! Pancakes!" Harley said as he had pulled the flour from the cupboard and had begun to pour it into a massive steel bowl, with half the contents spilling onto the bench.

Harry waved a hand as the mess cleaned itself and chuckled as he saw Charlie and Harley covered in the white.

"Honestly, I leave you two for a minute," Harry said fondly, going to the fridge to get the rest of the ingredients.

With a bit of magic, Harry soon had a few pans cooking pancakes and in the oven were the hot croissants. On stools the kids were watching and flipping pancakes, placing choc chips in the batter in faces of the Avengers. Natasha was seated on a stool by the bench, chatting with Harry idly.

Harry had laughed at the one of Tony's Ironman that ended up a dark mess of chocolate and looking nothing like the billionaire's suit.

"Alright, why don't you go wake everyone up?" Harry said as he dried his hands after finishing up with cutting fresh fruit. He looked to the clock. 9am was a good sleep in.

"Okay!" The twins said as they raced upstairs to get Bruce and Teddy before racing outside.

Pietro awoke to his bed moving and someone yelling.

"Wake up! Wake up! We have to eat before our race!" Harley yelled as he jumped on the bed. Charlie giggled at the look of shock on Pietro's face as she jumped on the bed with her brother.

"Why you little!" Pietro said with a wild grin, snatching the kids from the air under his arms as they giggled and struggled in his grip.

"You are too loud in the morning," Wanda grumbled as she rubbed at her eyes, sitting up. Her eyes brightened at the sight before her. Pietro with the kids all laughing. She smiled to herself. Now, her brother alive and well in the bed next to her, had a chance of a future with children of his own.

"Let's go awake the old men," Pietro said with a smirk as the kids nodded eagerly.

"We have to let Charlie wake up Steve though as she wants to be his wife," Harley said as Charlie growled and put her hands over her brothers mouth.

"Don't tell them that, that's our secret with Daddy," Charlie whispered angrily.

"But you won't be his wife if you can't go to wake him up," Harley mumbled around her fingers, "that's what Daddy does."

Pietro and Wanda grinned and looked to each other. The twins reminded them of their own little fights.

"We can all wake them up together," Wanda said.

"Oh yes. Let us give them a surprise wake up," Pietro said with a sly grin.

The younger twins had identical grins as well.

Harry looked up as he watched Thor, Steve and Tony with Charlie and Harley tucked under his arms walk into the kitchen with wet clothing.

The twins followed after them with innocent smiles at Harry's raised brows.

"Kids, what did I say about guests," Harry said with a frown as them his children giggled.

"But Daddy it was all Pietro and Wanda!" Charlie said as she pointed at the two.

Harry turned his gaze on them as Pietro shrugged and Wanda looked away with a whistle. He looked to the three men who didn't look too fussed, more amused than anything. Harry smiled as he waved a hand and all their clothing dried.

"Come on now, house rules are no pranks at the table so I expect good behaviour from here on," Harry said as he set out the food on the table as they all took their now normal seats.

"Yes Daddy," Harley and Charlie receited as Harry ruffled their hair.

Clint strode in rubbing his eyes, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek as he sat down. "Smells good."

"Tuck in everyone." Harry said as he set out a pourer of maple syrup and one of chocolate sauce.

"Pitch set up?" Clint asked around his fork.

"Yeah, all ready for the big race," Harry said as he winked at Harley who puffed up his chest.

"I am so going to win," Harley said to Pietro who smirked.

"Don't think so midget."

"Hey! I'm growing!"

The group laughed at Harley's affronted look.

"That you are squirt," Tony said. "So what's our race then?"

"It'll be the same as the kids just a greater distance. I'll explain more once we're out on he pitch." Harry said as he sipped his juice.

Once breakfast was all cleaned up, Harry instructed everyone to change and to meet on the front porch.

The Avengers were shocked to see both Harry and Harley in matching outfits of dark brown leather, with Harley's being more padded. The jacket was fitted tightly with gloves and forearm bracers made of a darker brown leather.

Harry wore tight black leather riding pants that were tucked into his shin high boots with the bracers tied around the front of them. Harley wore the same but his feet were clad in smaller ankle boots with his entire legs covered in a thick padded leather.

"Isn't that a bit much for a race?" Bruce asked.

"How shall you move?" Thor asked as he leant down and poked the padding of Harley's small arm.

"It's for just in case," Harry explained as he began the walk off the porch, hearing Tony yelp behind them, knowing Clint definetly had punched him. Harry smiled to himself and lead the way down a small path of stones around the house towards the gardens and beyond.

They group walked between two trees and they were all surprised to see what was definetly not there before.

There was a large shed and a small wooden stand set up before them on a perfectly manicured lawn. On the left and right were three large poles with hoops affixed to the top at different heights.

"Welcome to our Quidditch pitch," Harry said with a smile.

"We couldn't see this before? But the house is just back there?" Steve said.

"This area is specially warded to keep it preserved. No weather will affect the inside so you can always have a good day," Harry explained as he walked to the broom shed. "The trees back there are the entrance to the wards."

"What's a Quishid pitch?" Tony asked Clint.

"Quidditch, and it's a wizard sports," Clint said with a grin, "Harry used to play. Bit of a star at it really."

"Yup! Daddy's so cool at it," Harley said as he watched his dad go get their brooms.

Harry returned holding a small broom and handed it to Harley.

"Really? Brooms?" Steve said in disbelief as Bruce and Tony nodded in agreement. Talk about stereotypes.

Harry laughed. "They're not your average brooms don't you worry. Come on Harley, Pietro. I'll go show you the start line."

"We can go sit in the stands," Clint said as the rest of the group moved.

Harry took them to a spot near one of the goals, letting either one of them stand next to him.

"Okay. The race is going to be whoever can race around each of the goal posts and then proceed to catch this." Harry said as he took out the baby snitch. It was made specifically for kids so it would only fly at an adult's head height.

"What is that?" Pietro asked as he eyed the wings batting against the small golden ball.

"It's a flying ball. It's wicked fast but you need good eyes to see it, and even better reflexes to catch it." Harry said with a grin. "You have your speed and Harley has had practice with this. It'll be fair this way. I'll be referee."

"Okay." Pietro said as he eyed the ball, flicking to see Harley mount the broom. "Catch the golden ball and win."

"I'm so going to win!" Harley said as he mounted his broom, hovering about a foot off the ground.

"Ready?" Harry asked, feeling the snitch in his hand beat wildly, as if knowing it would soon be released.

Two nods.

Harry smiled. "Go!"

He let the snitch go as the two began to race to the other end of the pitch, Pietro getting there first as he rounded the poles and started searching.

Harley leant forward on his broom, speeding up as he too rounded the poles and began to search. He rose up higher in the air.

From the stands there was cheering.

"Is Harley safe doing this?" Steve asked Clint, watching the match as the boy flew higher into the air, well above their heads.

"More than safe. Harry has been teaching the kids to fly since they were babies." Clint replied.

"This is awesome!" Tony called as he watched Pietro looking around. "What's that thing they're looking for."

"It's a snitch," Charlie explained, "its super fast and has a mind of its own so it'll fly everywhere to escape you."

"And this is a magical sport?" Bruce asked.

"Uhuh! Daddy's the best at it," Charlie said.

"I can't wait to see you get your arse handed to you," Teddy said to Tony who looked affronted.

"Ted, language," Clint warned as Charlie giggled at the bad word.

"Look!" Thor called as they all watched as Harley began to nosedive on the broom.

Pietro sped off towards them as well as Harley pulled out of the dive near the ground, racing along the grass as he chased something that glittered.

Pietro soon appeared, blocking Harley's way who had to pull his broom up to avoid a collision. Pietro swore to himself as he nearly hit the kid, loosing sight of the ball.

They went back to circling the field.

"That was close Harley!" Clint called as his son waved back to him and grinned.

Harley began to do some loops, keeping an eye out. He really wanted to win, to show his Daddy's and make them proud.

Soon enough, he saw something glittering near the goal posts at the other end of the field near where Pietro was. He couldn't let Pietro see that he'd spotted it so he began to move just as he was, circling.

Pietro was struggling to spot the small ball. Even with his speed, it was hard to spot something moving as small as that ball was. It was like it was almost invisible when it moved. Harley seemed to be able to see it though, so Pietro watched the boy carefully.

As Harley moved closer to his side, Pietro could see his eyes on something behind him. He turned and began to search with his eyes.

Harley noticed that Pietro had spotted it as well as they both began to race for it. Everyone watching could see what was happening and cheered.

Pietro's hand wrapped around the small snitch before Harley could reach it and Harry blew the whistle. The game was over.

Harley was dejected but he shook Pietro's hand and got a hug from Harry.

"You did so well Harley, your little dive before was pulled off perfectly," Harry said softly and Harley brightened.

"I'm going to have to keep practicing so I can beat Pietro next time!" Harley said excitedly.

They walked over to the group who was still waiting, all of them saying about how much fun it was.

Pietro himself was grinning from ear to ear. "That's the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you for the race."

"Me too! I had fun!" Harley said as Clint lifted him up onto his shoulders, making the young boy squeak.

"You did so well kiddo! Your moves were clean and sharp, you're getting even better than your dad on your broom!" Clint said.

"Really?" Harley said as he looked down at his dad.

"Really really," Clint replied with a grin.

"Now, how about our race?" Tony said with a sly grin.

"Hold on, I'll just get a few more things. Teddy can you help?" Harry asked as he walked towards the shed.

Teddy left his seat by Wanda to go help.

They soon returned with a box between them and Harry holding a larger broom. This was was different from Harley's small one, longer and thinner in the handle. The bristles were sleek and neatly arranged into a thin line. Across the handle was one long red lightning bolt that was carved down the side of the wood and glowed brightly.

"That's one snazzy ride," Tony said as Harry grinned.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Harry replied cheekily.

Steve choked and Clint laughed at the look of awe on Tony's face.

"Come on Harry, don't use your distraction techniques on him before the race is even started." Clint teased as Harey shrugged innocently.

"Didn't do anything."

"I knew it was love at first dirty joke," Tony replied as he touched the bracelets he now always wore. From the tent outside the wards his suit flew from its case.

The kids cheered (Teddy included) as the suit flew over and began to coat Tony in the iconic red and gold.

"Very Gryffindor of you," Harry commented as the fully dressed Ironman was before him, the visor up.

"That your old house, right?" Tony said, recalling the book Hogwarts a History.

"Yeah, house colours were red and gold," Harry said. "Anyway, our race is going to be a bit different from the kids."

Harry leant down to open the case to show the group what was inside.

As always there was the quaffle but the group's eyes were drawn to the two black balls which were fidgeting in their chains.

"What are those?" Bruce asked as the balls fought against their restrains.

"These are bludgers," Harry explained, "and yes, as their name states, they will bludgeon you and trust me, they hurt like all hell."

"You need a beater for the match?" Teddy asked.

"No, I was thinking to use these to make the race a little harder." Harry said, "I'll have to get you to release them though, Teddy, and the snitch."

Harry took out the golden ball, showing Tony it. "Like the kids, this is our aim. Catch the snitch and you win the race. But, let me tell you now, this thing has no restrictions bar the outskirts of this pitch. We will be flying everywhere with no height limits."

"Good, the suit can handle it," Tony said.

"You can use your sensors if you like, but I doubt you'll be able to catch it if you can't see with your visor down," Harry said, "but no lasers and blasters and all that. Dodge the bludgers and catch the snitch, win the race. Easy?"

"Easy," Tony replied through the suit.

They made their way to the centre of the field, Teddy and Clint carrying the box of balls.

Harry mounted his broom, pushing his hair away from his face as he strapped on his flying goggles. He knew he'd have to be fast to win this race, he wasn't going to risk being blinded by any trick Stark may throw his way.

Clint made his way back to the stands as he wolf-whistled his husband who just grinned in response.

"Ready?" Teddy asked.

He received two nods.

"Let the race… commence!" Teddy waved his wand in a flourish as the bludgers took flight, followed by the blurring golden snitch.

Tony took off as Harry kicked off the ground, shooting upwards on his broom, heading for the clouds.

"Damn, I can't even see that one," Pietro said from the stands, "it is even faster than the one from our race."

"It's a professional snitch," Clint supplied, "Harry had it made for him. It's faster than it should normally be."

"Why would he do that?" Bruce asked.

"To push his limits," Clint replied, his eyes keeping a close watch on the race.

Harry leant against his broom, almost parallel as he ducked and rolled from oncoming bludgers. He was satisfied to note from the corner of his eye that the other bludger was chasing Tony.

He let himself grin as he swooped and dived on the broom, his instincts taking over. He always loved to fly, but this, it had been a while since they'd had a proper competitor to play against.

He could hear his kids cheering both him and Tony on, which made him smile all the brighter. Just to show off, he jerked his broom handle upwards, doing a loop backwards as the bludger came close to grazing the bristles of the broom end. Harry then shot off towards Tony, knowing that the bludger would welcome the new distraction.

"No fair!" Tony called through his suit as he was soon being hounded by the bludgers, knowing he couldn't blast them in the air. "These things are more accurate than lock on missiles!"

"That's the whole point, Tony dear, or did you forget that you were supposed to beat me?" Harry said with a wave as he shot up into the skies to begin his search for the snitch.

"Like I'm letting you get away that easy," Tony replied as he shot off after Harry. "Any luck with the location of that ball?"

"No sir," his suit AI responded, "it seems to be that there is interference in this area. All the sensors are scrambling and won't pinpoint a location."

"Just have to do it old school then," Tony muttered to himself.

The two began to chase and evade each other whilst simultaneously trying to avoid the bludgers. Diving down, Harry raced his broom towards the ground, pulling up just short of hitting the earth in a spiralling roll, shooting down the pitch and past the stands.

Tony followed soon after, his thrusters working hard to stop his impact as he followed after Harry. A bludger appeared to be shooting towards him head on and he quickly had to move backwards and away from Harry again.

Tony knew his best chance was to keep a close eye on Harry who had experience with the golden ball. He seemed to be correct as he watched Harry flying towards something, his speed increasing.

"Dammit I'm not going down without a fight," Tony shot off, catching up to Harry quickly. The two began to push for speed, Harry laying across the handle of his broom to streamline himself and Tony using all his thrusters full power.

Now that he had the ball in his sights, Tony could see it moving, darting about. The snitch then shot to the right as they began to follow its trail. It would jerk in different directions and suddenly shoot up or down, making them follow.

"Increase thrusters," Tony said, reaching out a hand as he inched past Harry on his broom.

"Sir, if you push it the suit will shut down," his AI responded.

"If that's what it takes to win. Do it."

Tony felt the power before the movement as he moved past Harry to grasp the snitch in a metal glove. He didn't hear Harry's call of alarm until he felt something smack him heavily in the side of his body.

The lights in his helmet flickered and then blacked out completely as his thrusters also died. He was bracing himself for the impact of hard ground but was surprised when he was gently placed down.

"Tony! Are you alright!" Harry's voice asked as he landed next to the fallen man.

He had one hell of a fright when he saw Tony began to fall like that and after vanishing the bludgers back to their box he had shot after Tony to ensure he had a safe, soft landing.

Tony was surprised. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. That hit just knocked out the systems after I already pushed the power into overdrive. Short-circuited it all."

Harry moved to remove the helmet, exposing Tony's face to the group who had rushed over.

"It seems you make a habit out of scaring us all," Natasha drawled but the small quirk to her lips betrayed her relief.

"Nothing to worry about," Tony said as he sat up and unclenched his fist, showing the snitch. "I won."

"Yes, you did. Thanks for the race, Tony." Harry said with a grin.

"Ironman won!" Harley said as he jumped up and down. Teddy was grinning from ear to ear as well.

"But Daddy you were so cool as well!" Charlie said as she came over to Harry who scooped her up and kissed her cheeks.

"Thanks beautiful." Harry said as Charlie smiled brightly.

"You were amazing," Pietro said excitedly, "I have never seen such a thing! Riding a broom for sports but with so much skill and grace!"

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it," Harry said with a grin.

"You're very good," Steve added as Harry smiled in thanks as well.

"Well, I think I'll need more practice so next time I can beat Tony," Harry said as Tony grinned.

"Hit me up anytime for a race. It's good for my development of the suit as well. I'll be able to see how far I can push the suit."

"I think it's time for showers and then some lunch, how's that sound?" Harry said as the rest of the group agreed.

Harry put Charlie down who ran off to join her brothers who were walking with the older twins. He waved his broom and the Quidditch ball box back to the shed and he made sure it was locked up.

He felt an arm around his waist as he turned to Clint. Harry knew that glint in his eyes and he smirked, kissing his husbands lips.

Clint groaned under the soft kiss, his hand gripping Harry's hip tightly. "You know how worked up I get when I see you fly."

"I know, why did you think I did the backwards loop for, it was the one little move that got you to miss for the first time," Harry said with a grin.

"You always love to rub that in my face, don't you," Clint said as they began to walk back after the others.

"Now you wouldn't miss," Harry replied.

"I still would, for you," Clint said as he nuzzled Harry's temple, causing him to laugh.

"Come on, you old sap, maybe if we are lucky we can sneak a shower in together before the kids realise we are both missing," Harry said with a sly smile, tugging Clint's hand as they approached the house.

Clint returned the smile with his own cheeky leer. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, Darlin'."


	4. A Lifetime Ago

**Thank you to everyone for all the responses so far, I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this.**

 **This is for everyone who wants to know how Clint and Harry met - and the reviewer** **CordeiliaOllivander who reviewed recently for reminding me to finish this and post it.**

 **I have also got some fun ideas from other reviews so keep an eye out for updates!**

* * *

 **A Lifetime Ago**

"Daddy, please can you tell us how you met Daddy again?" Charlie asked, her little hands curled around the top of her bedcovers as she looked up with wide eyes.

"No! I want Avengers stories!" Harley piped up from the other single bed, his own face barely poking out from his covers.

Clint laughed as he sat on Charlie's bed, looking down at his daughter. "Why do you want that story, Charlie-Bear?"

"'Cause it's romantic," Charlie said with a pout as she heard Harley's gagging noises.

"We already know the story!" Harley said back, "Avengers stories are much cooler!"

"Is not! What if Daddy never met Daddy, you and I wouldn't even be here!" Charlie said, sitting up to yell at her twin angrily.

"Hey now, both of you," Clint said, gathering up Charlie in his arms, swamping the poor girl in his own jumper. It was winter and while the house was heated, the Barton family still remained rugged up for comfort.

"But its true Daddy," Charlie said with a sniffle.

"No need to cry," Clint said as he kissed her nose. "Harley, you too. Over here now."

Harley slipped from his covers in his Hulk pajamas as he came over, his head bowed.

"What do you say to Charlie?" Clint asked.

"Sorry," Harley said as he toed the rug between their beds.

"Charlie?"

"I'm sorry Harley, for yellin' at you," the young girl replied with another sniff.

"Come here, Harley," Clint gathered up his son into his arms as well, both of them resting between his legs on the bed. He pulled one of the throw rugs over their laps, tucking it around them. "How about we do two stories tonight and keep it a secret from Daddy that you were up later? How's that sound?"

The kids nodded eagerly. Any reason to stay up later was always jumped up.

"Okay. Well it all started 15 years ago…"

Clint was on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D in London. Some recon on a certain individual was needed and the area was highly guarded so all stationed men had to be further out. That meant needing men who were trained in lip-reading - which Clint was.

That was one thing, being partly deaf, it meant he had gotten very good at reading lips and reading micro-expressions in others.

It was supposed to have been a quiet, nice little mission with no mishaps.

Clint had been stationed on a roof on a neighbouring high rise - freezing his butt off in his dark suit. He was laying down on his front, a set of binoculars in hand as he watched the business exchange in the penthouse office go down. It was shady business from what it seemed if the large suitcase of gold bars was anything to go by. Then-

"What the f-" Clint yelled as something landed heavily on top of him.

Clint rolled away from whatever had hit him and crouched down, his hand going to the blade at his side. He looked to his bow and arrow on the other side of the...thing.

Said thing then sat up with a groan.

"Dammit Ron…" the thing seemed to say as Clint read his lips. He wasn't too sure on the words though, the Brits had a whole other way of speaking with their accent.

Clint looked at the man in his dark clothes and… robe? The wild hair seemed to merge into the darkness around them but those eyes were staring at him.

"Who are you?" Clint said, his hand still on the hilt of his knife.

"Hi, um, I'm Harry," said man said as he rubbed he back of his head. "Sorry for just, for dropping in on you like that."

"How did you do that?" Clint asked, his voice still hard. He wasn't about to show any sign of weakness. This all could be an elaborate trap.

"Well this is awkward, I um, I was with a friend and he, he uh, dared me to jump off a plane?" Harry said, "yeah. That thing. Anyway, didn't end up too well."

"With no parachute?" Clint said skeptically.

"Uh. Drunken dare? Wasn't too high." Harry replied. "I'll be going now."

Clint could see the man mumbling something to himself but he couldn't make out the words as they made no sense. Magul? What did that even mean?

The man let out a whistle as he ran towards the roof edge. Clint let out a yell in surprise as the man pointed what seemed to be a stick at him as a flash of white light came out the end of the stick towards him. Diving forward and rolling into a crouch, Clint picked up his bow and arrow and nocked an arrow about to let fly.

"Wait!" Clint yelled as the man launched himself from the top of the roof with a whistle.

Clint ran to the edge to see the man on a broom, speeding off. He let his arrow fly after the strange man, his arrow missing as the broom did a backwards loop and then proceeded to melt into the darkness.

"What the hell?" Clint muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes. Did he just hallucinate that whole scene?

Clint stood for only a moment longer before he went back to his binoculars. He cursed wildly as he noticed the exchange was already over and he'd missed the intel. Fury was going to be pissed.

So for the next week, Clint stationed himself back to the building, casing it out for a way in. Fury had told him that he was getting him a team that would be able to infiltrate the business and retrieve the information needed to bring it down.

Barton, back to base, I've got your team. Fury had instructed him via the napkin slipped to Clint at the coffee shop. He drank his coffee as he made his way around the back of the building, dumping his empty cup into the dumpster and scaling the wall to the top floor.

Swinging himself through the window, he landed in a crouch. He didn't have his gear on him so his hand fell to the knife hidden at his waist.

Standing up he looked around, seeing Fury standing at the other end talking to someone with his back to Clint.

Clint ambled over, thinking it would be just another agent. He couldn't help but point, however, when it was the mysterious flying man from a week ago.

"You!" Clint said angrily, his hand already pulling his knife out as he sat into a defensive stance.

"Oh. This was unexpected," Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his hair and making his wild hair even messier.

"You two know each other?" Fury asked as he eyed the two.

"I might have fallen on your agent last week chasing some rouges?" Harry replied.

"How do you just fall on my agent?" Fury said, his eyes narrowing.

"I was hit by a blasting spell and I slipped off my broom, coincidentally also falling on top of your agent here," Harry said with a grin, "sorry about that by the way. If I had known you were one of Fury's I wouldn't have tried to Obliviate you."

"You're going to have to slow down, I can't understand half the words you're saying," Clint muttered, his eyes trying to follow the man's lips.

"Sorry?" Harry said, confused.

"Barton is partially deaf, he lip-reads to understand conversation," Fury explained.

Clint was ready for the string of apologies and the 'I didn't realise' and the slow talking and mouthing of all words as if he were lame, not deaf.

It surprised Clint when Harry instead began to sign with his hands. _Is this better for you?_

"You can sign?" Clint asked, dumbfounded. It wasn't often that people could.

"A little, I'm a bit out of practice," Harry admitted.

Clint just nodded in response. He felt a little ball of warmth in his belly rise up.

"That makes the mission easier then," Fury went on to explain, motioning to the monitors on the wall before them. "Clint Barton, meet Harry Potter of the Special Forces division of the U.K Government. You are classified to know about the U.S Salem covens, well meet a member of the English Wizards."

"Wizard, huh," Clint said, cocking his head as he placed his knife back into its sheath.

"Yeah," Harry said with a shrug.

"And you're a member of my team?" Clint asked.

"He's the only member of your team," Fury stated, moving towards the screens, "this camera here has been showing movement of the cargo within the basement. You two will need to get this tonight because once they get to the docks, it's out of English hands. As you know, Barton, this was a mission request by the British Prime Minister. We need this to be dealt with in the most inconspicuous way possible."

Clint nodded, looking at the screens. "Best point of access is through the building front garage. It's not as heavily guarded at night like the loading bay is. If we hit it tonight, that's where we go in."

"All targets to be eliminated," Fury said, his eyes flicking to Harry.

"No," Harry said instantly, "you know that I only agreed to this if I can do it my way. That means memory charms and sleeping spells."

Fury and Harry entered into a stare off, neither backing down before Fury finally averted his gaze from the much younger man.

"Fine, you do it your way but any mistakes are on your head," Fury said.

"Hasn't it always?" Harry said before he turned to Clint who was watching the exchange.

"Shall we get ready then? I'd like to know if you've really got my back after all, after that appalling miss," Harry said with a sly smile.

Clint choked. "I'll have you know that that was the first time I've ever missed!"

"You missed?" Fury said with a snort. "Of course Potter's got to pull one over you before you even start the mission."

Clint muttered under his breath as Harry laughed, walking over and placing a hand on Clint's arm. "Come on, I can take us to a place."

Harry then disapperated.

Clint felt his feet leave the ground as he was suddenly spinning. The sounds he could hear were distorted and echoed. Soon enough he was back on ground as he collapsed to his knees with a laugh.

His head felt dizzy and his stomach was churning but it was probably the most exhilarating feeling he had in a long time.

 _Are you okay?_ Harry signed clumsily as he knelt by Clint.

"I'm okay. That was… amazing," Clint said breathlessly, sitting back.

 _No people smile after that usually_ , Harry continued to sign. He added, "sorry my signing is a bit rusty. I haven't used it in years."

"That's okay. I can read your lips too," Clint replied, running his fingers through his hair as he looked around at the empty warehouse. "Where are we?"

"I'll show you, come on," Harry held his hand out.

Clint took the offered hand and brushed off his pants as he stood. He towered over the slighter frame of Harry he realised. "How old are you anyway? You look like a spring sapling."

"Really? That's the analogy you go with?" Harry said with a snort. "And old enough to know battle."

Clint followed Harry towards what looked like an old bathroom wall. "That's not an answer."

Harry stopped and turned to Clint, raising a brow. "Look, knowing my age will make you underestimate me or think I'm lesser than you and I can't have that. All you need to know is that I'm capable of holding my own."

"Alright," Clint said holding his hands up, "I know you're capable. You're a wizard. If you're anything like the Salem Coven I do not want to get on your bad side."

Harry laughed. "I've heard the rumours but never thought it was true." He continued to lead the way but made sure if he spoke he was facing Clint so he could understand.

Clint was led into a toilet cubicle and Clint raised a brow. "You better at least be legal if this was your plan all along."

"Prat," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. "I need you to step into the toilet."

"Excuse me?" Clint said in shock.

"Just get in the toilet," Harry pushed the larger man into the cubicle and stood waiting till he reluctantly stepped into the bowl. Harry then climbed in as well, the fit was tight but it worked with the two men wedged together.

"If this is some kink or-" Clint began but was cut off when Harry pulled the flush chain and they were whirling down through pipes.

Clint was once again amazed by the magic but his thoughts still strayed to how good the man pressed against him felt.

When they finally emerged they were spat into a large hallway underground. Clint found he was surprisingly dry even though they had been literally flushed down the toilet.

"Was there no better way than to put us down the toilet?" Clint said as he pulled himself away from Harry, looking around.

"Wizards are strange like that, plus if keeps the Muggles away."

"That word, what does it mean?" Clint asked.

"Non magical folk, like you," Harry replied, "come on we can go to the training room."

"I don't have my bow and arrows," Clint said.

"Don't worry, I was told by Fury your preferred weapon and I had some commissioned for you. If you want to use them, that is," Harry said, opening a heavy iron door and letting Clint step through.

The room was padded on the walls and floors with target set up all over. Harry walked to a another set of doors and dissapeared through it, emerging moments later with a black bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Give them a go," Harry said as he handed them over and stepping back.

Clint admired the feel of the bow, the lightness of the string which he plucked and seemed to vibrate his very soul.

"What is this made of?" Clint asked as he let his hands run over the grooves made in the wood.

"Dragon heartstrings, sturdy and strong but a little temperamental," Harry explained as he himself brought out two sharp daggers, strapping them into sheaths on his hips.

"What?" Clint said, "say that again?"

Harry paused as he then began to spell out the word on his fingers before explaining the rest in sign.

"A part of a dragon? Awesome," Clint breathed out, quickly turning to aim and shoot an arrow at a dummy across the room.

"Come on then, let's see what your famous for," Harry said with a sly smirk, beckoning Clint over.

Clint returned the smirk before letting loose another arrow that he had notched. Harry twirled and dodged and ran around Clint, the two locked in a strange dance around each other.

By the time they had finished up, Clint had used up all his arrows and the two were close enough to see the other's chest rising and falling as they panted from exertion.

"One day I'll get you," Clint promised, annoyed that none of his arrows had come close to hitting the mark but impressed with Harry.

"Trust me enough now to have your back?" Harry said as he signed the words again before he looked to the clock.

"Yes, and I'll have yours," Clint said.

"We better go," Harry said, using his wand to summon and repair all the arrows back to Clint.

"Handy," Clint said as he looked over his shoulder to see the now full quiver.

"Your uniform," Harry said, handing over a pile of dark clothing and a pair of black boots. Clint was then directed to a small bathroom off to the opposite side of the room.

Changing, Clint pulled on the skin-tight black pants and a fitted jacket that made his skin tingle with what he could assume was magic. The boots came up to just above his ankles and were the perfect size.

When he came out, strapping his bow and quiver to his back he was able to see Harry had changed as well into a near replica outfit, except the boots were shin-height and he wore black gloves. Clint had to swallow the lump in his throat.

If the smirk Harry sent his way was any indication, Clint knew he was in a hole he was gradually digging himself deeper into.

They left the building thankfully via a normal exit, which Clint was glad for. He wasn't sure he'd enjoy another toilet ride so soon after his last.

It lead them out into an alley and the street lights began to flicker on as the sun set.

Harry took a hold of Clint again as he disapperated to the back alley of the same building's rooftop them had first met.

Harry looked to Clint who nodded, already notching an arrow as they stalked forward to the garage doors, knocking out the guards with one fly of an arrow and a well aimed flash of red light.

They knew what they had to do and as they moved in quickly and quietly.

Clint knew what he was doing, he always did but his eyes were always flicking to Harry, watching the man move and fight. It was rather enrapturing, the way he moved.

Clint shot off another arrow at a guard who was lumbering towards them as Harry shot a stunner off to put him down.

"Nice," Clint said as he ducked and rolled out the way of a swinging fist, seeing the gun being drawn he kicked out with his leg. He heard the satisfying snap of bone.

Clint was sticking to the rules that Harry had laid out. No vital hits, just enough to take them down or to get them distracted so Harry could put them to sleep or immobilize them.

It was different, working like this rather than eliminating the target but now they were in a rhythm. Shoot, hit, stunner or a spell that had the body locking up and dropping like a stone.

The fighting was reaching an end as the men seemed to lessen till they dropped one by one.

Clint turned to look at Harry, gesturing to the large van that had the back doors wide open with their cargo safely stored. They closed the door after a quick check of the area.

They climbed in and started the engine, roaring away to their drop off point where he was sure Fury would be waiting.

"So, do you to-?" Clint asked, trying his best to act casual, his hands wringing the steering wheel in a show of nervousness. He was cut off with a hand on his arm.

He flicked his eyes over to Harry who smiled, his other hand in a fist that was moving up and down vertically.

"Awesome," Clint breathed before turning back to the road. The hand remained perched against his forearm as they drove.

They pulled into an old warehouse, the doors opening for them as they quietly drove in.

"Took you long enough," Fury said as he walked over as Clint and Harry got out.

"I think we are right on time," Harry replied, pulling out his wand and casting Tempus. "Actually, by this we are early."

"Alright Potter, we aren't going to break that mission score for you then," Fury muttered as he went round the back of the van and began to inspect the containers. He waved a hand as a group of men jogged over and began to unload it.

"De-briefing room, now," Fury ordered.

"Actually, I have a date," Harry said, "don't want to be late."

"What?" Fury said, his eyes narrowing.

Clint watched Harry too, a little angry. Harry had a date with someone? He- oh. He saw the wink Harry sent his way.

"You know what happened, you'll see it on your tap on the security feed," Harry replied, "now, I'll be off. I'm sure if you contact Kingsley he'll be happy to send in Obliviators to help with clean up."

"Don't you even think of popping-" Fury threatened. But it was too late. Harry had already grabbed Clint and disapperated.

"Does that mean…?" An agent spoke up.

"I think it means Potter and Barton are- ugh. No one is to mention this again. They're breaking about 50 rules with this…" Fury muttered to himself before stalking off, leaving the agents behind to no doubt gossip.

As they landed, Clint let out his laughter echo out into the empty room. "Oh God, did you see Fury's face? He looked like he'd burst a vein."

Harry smirked. "I'm sure he's going to be giving you a whole lot of hell for this."

"What- this?" Clint said as he stepped forward into Harry's personal space, his hands resting on Harry's slim hips.

Harry looked up, their slight height difference having Clint's face looking down on him.

Clint leant forward, slowly, testing to see if this was what Harry wanted. God knows Clint had wanted to do this so bad.

Harry raised his arms, wrapping them around Clint's shoulders, pulling him forward. Their lips-

"STOP!" Harley yelled, covering his ears.

Clint chuckled at the look on his son's face.

"Nooooo, it was the best part, that's when they fall in love," Charlie whined, pouting.

"But it's kissing Charlie, I don't want to hear about kissing," Harley said.

"What Harley? You don't want my kisses anymore?" Harry said from the doorway, leaning against it with a soft smile on his lips.

"I love your kisses Daddy," Harley replied. "I just don't want stories of you and Daddy's kisses."

"Sorry to disappoint, my little love bug," Harry said as he walked over, picking up Harley and settling him into his own lap as he sat on the bed. He leant over and pressed a chaste kiss to Clint's lips, his smile forming against the lips on his. He ignored the sounds Harley made as he pulled away.

Harry grinned as he leant down and placed a sloppy kiss against Harley's cheek, who giggled at the feeling.

Charlie smiled to herself. She loved her parents and she wanted to have a love story just as special as her parents. She snuggled further into her Daddy's lap and the blanket.

"Daddy, do your ears still hurt?" Charlie asked.

Clint looked down, brushing his fingers through the light hair.

"No, love, not since your Daddy helped me see a proper Healer who fixed it all up," Clint said.

"With magic?" She asked.

"Yup. With magic. I've been able to hear all your whispers even after we turn off the lights and you're supposed to be asleep," Clint teased as the twins tried to look innocent.

"We always stay in bed," Harley muttered.

"We know you two do, doesn't mean you should be up," Harry said as he snuggled Harley against him, nuzzling the soft hair making his son giggle again.

"Daddy, stoooop," Harley whined.

"Daddy, will you always love Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, always, but Charlie-Bear what's with the twenty questions?" Clint asked as Harry leant his head against his shoulder.

"I just want to check. It was so long ago that you fell in love and I just- I just want to make sure you will always be my Daddies." Charlie said, her hands winding into the throw tucked around her.

"We will always be your Daddies," Harry said, his hand resting against against Charlie's cheek. "And we will always love you."

"And love each other," Clint added, wrapping his free arm around Harry's back.

"Okay," Charlie whispered, settling back comfortably. Harley was quiet too, his eyes watering.

"Oh Harley. What's wrong?" Harry asked gently.

"I don't remember what happened to our real parents but I am happy that you are our Daddies," Harley said with a sniffle.

Harry hugged his son tighter to him, letting the small boy rest his head against his chest.

"We will always be a family and we will always protect you. I promise you," Harry murmured softly, stroking Harley's hair.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Harley asked, looking up at Harry with wet eyes.

"Of course, come on then," Harry said as he pressed another kiss to Harley's hair as he stood.

Clint did the same, scooping up Charlie as they went to their bedroom, settling the twins in the middle of the bed.

Harry and Clint slid in on either side, cuddling up to their young children. The kids settled in, feeling safe and before long they were both asleep.

Clint threw an arm over all of them, meeting Harry's eyes across the pillows.

Harry raised his hand. Even in the dark Clint could see.

Harry made a fist, raising his pinky, his index finger and then his thumb.

Clint smiled, reaching and catching the hand that was in the air, his fingers curling around the slender digets. He brought the hand over to his side, pressing a gentle kiss into the soft skin of Harry's palm.

They fell asleep with their fingers still entwined.


	5. Publicity is a B-tch

**To all my readers thank you so much for all your kind words and favouriting and following! I love reading all your reviews and I love that so many people have suggested some really cool ideas! As previous if I write anything I will credit to you! So please if you have any cool ideas please let me know!**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

 **Publicity is a B*tch**

Tony sighed as he straightened his tie, walking into the fancy ballroom of the latest gala. This one was for a big charity orphanage or so Pepper had told him as he had listened with only one ear.

It was hardly his sort of thing these days, with his work as Ironman and the Avengers taking precedent. But as Pepper had insisted, he still needed to keep up with his humanitarian works, especially after the disaster with Ironman and Hulk filmed fighting in the whole Ultron debacle.

Looking around Tony spotted the bar where he navigated his way through the crowds, knowing that all eyes were on him. He smiled and waved but didn't stop to chat. Thank god this event was reporter free. The only time reporters were allowed in was for speeches. All of the other times such as the drinks and canapés now or the auction at the end were strictly invite only.

Technically, everyone in the Avengers had been sent an invite but after a few texts, Tony had found out that everyone was either busy or actively avoiding the public eye. To be fair he had wanted to skip out too, but sadly, Pepper was very scary when she wanted to be.

Sighing as he leant against the bar, he order himself a whiskey on the rocks and tried to avoid the staring that was occurring.

"My my, Mr Stark, you shouldn't sigh so heavily, people would think you were forced to be here," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Tony turned around in surprise. "Hot Daddy, what are you doing here?"

Harry laughed, leaning against the bar next to Tony. "Careful, you say that any louder and people will start thinking we are up to something."

Tony grinned and leant back, scanning the crowds. "Where's bird-brain?"

"At home with the kids. He tends to avoid these events." Harry explained.

Tony looked back at Harry and let out a low whistle as he took the younger man in. Harry was wearing a form fitting tux, done in a soft black with silk lapels and bow tie. He wore a more traditional swallow-tail cut with fitted pants, his white shirt crisp against all the black. "Damn. And Barton let you come to this alone? That's risky on his part."

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Tony, you clean up well," Harry replied with a chuckle, patting Tony's arm. "As I've said before. Your flattery will get you nowhere."

Tony shrugged, "can't help to try."

"Where is the lovely Ms Potts that Clint has told me about?" Harry asked.

"She's in Miami keeping an eye on Stark Industries," Tony replied as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, I was looking forward to meeting her, especially to congratulate her on keeping you in check all these years," Harry said.

"Rude!" Tony exclaimed, mock affronted. "I'll have you know I am always on my best behaviour in public."

Harry snorted but grinned as Tony returned it with one of his own.

"Master Harry, in need of any refreshments?" asked the Barman as he polished a tall wineglass.

Tony raised an eyebrow at that.

"No thank you, Simon, although I do think our friend Mr Stark here needs another drink. Same as last time?" Harry asked turning to Tony who nodded.

"Master? Really?" Tony said with a smirk.

Harry waved a hand, "formalities. Really. Ah, thank you Simon."

Harry handed the glass to Tony who accepted it.

"So, really, you must come enough to these things to know the barkeep by name?" Tony asked, intrigued. Harry always had him intrigued, like an intricate puzzle with many layers. There was always something new to find out.

"Hardly. I do tend to ask people their names if I am to converse with them," Harry said, brushing a hand through his hair so it was back from his face.

"Hm." Tony responded with. He changed the subject, "so how are the kids? How's Teddy's school going?"

"Kids are fine, Harley was sick recently but he seems to be on the mend now. Teddy will be graduating in a fortnight so that will be good to see."

"Really? Do you think-" Tony began as Harry smiled suddenly, cutting him off.

"Yes Tony, if you like you can come to Hogwarts to watch the ceremony. I'm sure Teddy would love it. Plus he'd love to show you off to his friends," Harry said with a warm smile.

"Cool. So that means showing up in the Ironman suit?" Tony asked.

Harry laughed. "I think you might short-circuit again. But I'll ask Teddy and see jif he wants to show you off or not."

Tony nodded, giddy. He might be going to see a magical school

"Should we-" Tony began.

"Ask the rest of the team?" Harry replied again, seemingly knowing what Tony was going to ask. "Of course. I can't wait to see Bruce's face when he sees more magic."

Tony threw an arm around Harry's shoulders with a laugh. "If only you weren't with Bird-Brain we could have been soulmates."

"Potter, is this plebeian harassing you?" A deep male voice asked from behind them.

Tony frowned. Potter. Why was that familiar... "Who?"

"I'm fine, really," Harry said with a grin, "he's a friend."

"He's causing a ruckus," The man said as he stood tall. He was dressed in a set of deep blue jacket and trousers made of patterned velvet. His blonde hair was gelled back and his face was pinched into a sneer.

"Who might you be?" Tony asked, his own face setting into a frown.

"I'm the escort of the man you have your arm around so if you'd kindly remove your arm and yourself, before I remove it for you," The man said with a glare.

"Oh come now, Draco, it's fine. Tony is one of Clint's colleagues." Harry explained although he slipped from Tony's arm. "Tony Stark, Draco Malfoy."

"It really is not a pleasure to meet you," Draco said with a turn off his nose.

"Jeez, what's up your ass," Tony said as he leant back, still nursing his glass. He smirked at the look on the blonde's face and the muttering of 'Americans'.

"Honestly, play nice, children," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, even as Draco stepped closer to him.

"I'm sure Barton would appreciate me protecting you even from his own colleague," Draco replied dryly.

"That he would, I have rather the crush on Hot Daddy here," Tony replied casually.

Draco rolled his eyes this time. "Potter, what is with you and older men. It's like you attract them like bears to honey."

"Good analogy." Harry retorted with a smirk. "Finally read the book about gay terms then?"

"Why do you torture me with your stupid insults," Draco said with a shake of his head. "Honestly Potter, you're insufferable."

"I try." Harry replied easily, his white teeth flashing in a cheeky grin.

"Why do you keep calling Harry that?" Tony asked. The name was niggling at him. He should know that name from somewhere.

"Because it's his name, you fool," Draco replied, checking his nails as he ordered himself a drink at the bar.

"His name?" Tony said. "Not just Harry the Brit?"

Harry laughed. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed above their heads.

Tony let his eyes follow the finger till it was pointing at a large banner hanging overhead.

A large banner that read: The Potter-Black Home for the Orphaned Children of War and Conflict.

Tony's eyes widened as he quickly turned to Harry again, spluttering. "You, you're the Lord Potter-Black?!"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. It's not a title I go by anymore. I'm just Harry Barton now."

"A Lord?! With Bird-Brain, the idiot who climbs into my ducted ceiling!?" Tony continued, his eyes so wide Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"That's my husband you're speaking badly of," Harry pointed out, "but yes. I'm a Lord. This is my organisation so I have to be here for these events, I'd rather not but courtesy dictated I have to. Publicity is a bitch though so I tend to avoid reporters."

Tony was still spluttering and opening and closing his mouth in a very good impression of a ventriloquist doll when Draco knocked him in the back of the head.

"Honestly, Potter, why didn't you tell him beforehand if you were going to invite him?" Draco accused.

"It slipped my mind," Harry replied nonchalantly. "I thought Tony would have known anyway. He's a genius at finding out information."

"I just thought you were the stay at home hot dad married to Barton!" Tony seemed to break out of his small trance after he was hit.

"I am," Harry said, "this was something I set up years ago but I have handed all of the work over to Draco here. Really all I do is provide a name for the charity."

Draco snorted. "And all the funds."

"True, that too," Harry added, "not like I'll ever use it all in my lifetime or even the kid's lifetimes anyway."

"You have to be one of the most elusive bachelors in all of Europe," Tony recited from memory. "No one ever had photos printed if you."

"That's what you get when you threaten to sue every major news outlet in pretty much the modern and magical world." Harry explained. "Look, Tony, this doesn't change anything about me. I'm still Harry Barton first and foremost and I only do these events when I have to. I just want to live a quiet, happy life with my family and avoid all the media circus that would be hounding me day to day if I stayed in this world for too long."

Tony frowned. He could understand that. It got tiring being in the limelight all the time. Especially when it came to personal matters.

"So still Hot Daddy?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, still me," Harry replied, patting Tony's arm again.

Tony was silent for a while before he spoke up again. "Is this-?"

"How we got the kids? Yeah." Harry replied with a soft smile. "Harley and Charlie were nearly one when we adopted them. Did you know Clint found them in one of the ruined buildings in the Chitari attack on New York?"

Tony shook his head. He didn't know that was where the twins were found. "They must have been tiny."

"They were. Clint has a sigil on him that if he needs me, he can use it to summon me. I was there that day, you know? I watched everything going down when I tended to all the kids Clint had rescued."

Tony grimaced. He still had nightmares about what he saw on the other side of that damn portal.

"I didn't know Barton had done all that, I mean, helping the kids," Tony said softly.

"He tries his best, we both do really, to help children affected by wars, conflict, fighting," Harry explained, "it's not their fault they get caught up in it with the aftermath but they are usually the ones to suffer the most. Orphaned or injured, suffering mental trauma from witnessing things not even adults should see - they're the ones who are left without help usually as it goes unseen."

Tony nodded. He could understand that. To be fair when they're fighting it's hard to think of every civilian when you're surrounded on all sides by enemies. The Avengers tried their best to save as many as they could but Tony still saw the bodies of innocent people that had been murdered by the Chitari and Ultron, even in his dreams.

"So is that why Wanda and Pietro took to Barton then?" Tony thought out loud.

Harry laughed. "Oh you wouldn't even believe how often they're over now. I know they're both engaging in the baby Avengers program, but after training they always hitch a lift back with Clint. I even had to get them their own rooms now."

Tony raised a brow at that. "And they didn't think to invite me? How rude. I expect my own bedroom now, you do realise that?"

Harry laughed. "If you think you're up for seeing Teddy and Wanda being all gooey eyed at each other. Merlin, thank god we are not teenagers any more. I forgot all the troubles you have when you're that age."

"Really? Teddy and Wanda? That's not something I would have expected from our fiery Witch." Tony commented.

"I have had to sit them down and give the unfortunate talk of no fondling in the house," Harry said with a heavy sigh. "Teddy's hair was worse than the Weasley's."

Draco snorted around his drink at that.

"What's that mean?" Tony asked.

"Oh right, you don't know. They're a Wizarding family - they all are flaming redheads. You can meet them at the graduation. I'm sure we will be having a big party to celebrate." Harry explained.

"Of course the Weasley's will use any excuse to have a party," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry smirked and shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I'll invite you along too with Scorpius. I know just how much your son loves to spend time with myself and the kids."

"Don't you even dare, Potter. I don't need him spouting any more rubbish about how great you are," Draco replied.

Harry's smirk only got more pronounced. Tony laughed.

"What's with all you dudes and kids, huh? Thank god I can live the fantasy Daddy life through you and Barton," Tony said, amusing himself.

"Who knows, Stark, with all the rumours about you, there very well may be a few heirs running around after your fortune." Draco droned, making Tony look affronted.

"I would never! Always practice safe sex," Tony replied cheekily as Harry laughed.

"Oh, time for the auction to start soon. Better go and check everything's in order." Harry said as he checked his watch. "I'll see you later Tony."

"Yup." Tony replied with a wave.

Draco drained the last of his glass and followed Harry, nodding once to Tony.

Tony pulled out his phone, pressing speed dial.

"Pep? Yeah, it's me. No I haven't bailed on the event… No, I'm not drunk… No, I haven't caused any mess. Look, slow down. Everything's fine. I just want to check what's in the account? Uhuh. Well put some more over. Yes, that sounds about right. I'll buy you something pretty. Sorry, just joking Pep, you know I'm just joking. Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Tony hung up just in time to see everyone starting to make their way to the hall on their right. He began to follow them, taking a small paddle with a number and finding a seat.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. If Stark Industries was going to support a charity, he guessed this would be the one. He waited till Harry was on stage, bringing out the first item for the auction.

Oh he was going to have fun with this.

 _Later That Night_

Harry undid his bow tie as he came through the front door, his suit jacket over the crook of his arm. He could hear the tv going as he walked to the living room, seeing Clint.

"Hey Love," Harry said, collapsing onto the couch next to Clint and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"How'd the night go, Darlin'?" Clint asked.

"Great, Tony just about bought every item and made a massive donation," Harry said with a laugh. "Honestly, I can't believe you hadn't told him it was our charity. He just about had a fit when he realised."

"Man, wish I could have seen it," Clint said with a bark of laughter.

"I'll show you the pensive memory later," Harry said cheekily.

"I was surprised he even showed, none of us were planning on it," Clint said.

"Yeah I was too. But it was nice. I think he's impressed with what we do, and he seemed to be really into becoming a frequent sponsor." Harry said as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt. "Anyway, how are the kids?"

"Asleep, and yes I made a proper dinner and they ate all their veggies," Clint said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders as his husband leant against him. "They were a bit upset you weren't there to tuck them in."

"I'll make it up to them tomorrow," Harry said, "also I've invited Tony and all the Avengers to see Teddy graduate if they want."

"That's a good idea, shall we do a group portkey?" Clint said with a smirk, making Harry laugh.

"I'll get one organised then. I'll have to get a bigger tent to fit us all, and let Molly know about the extra guests."

"She's going to love cooking up such a feast," Clint said with a laugh as Harry joined in.

"It'll be a sight to behold that's for sure," Harry replied, "extend the invite to everyone when you're next at the Tower."

"I will."

They both feel into a comfortable silence, leaning against one another.

"Oh, and I'll be having to do some renovations again," Harry remarked, "Tony wants a bedroom."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Honestly, we might as well live in a mansion at the rate people keep staying over. We have too many guests."

Harry smiled and looked up to Clint. "You know they're family now too, I think they'd be insulted to be called guests."

Clint smiled back and pulled Harry to his side tightly. "That is true. We have one hell of a big family."

"That we do." Harry replied softly, kissing Clint softly before pulling away, standing up and stretching.

Clint watched as Harry's shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of tanned flesh. He stood, sweeping Harry off his feet and into his arms, making the younger man laugh.

"Don't hurt yourself," Harry joked.

"I'm not that old yet," Clint replied with a roll of his eyes but nonetheless started for the stairs, carrying Harry effortlessly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Clint's broad shoulders, humming his content.

Clint nuzzled against the exposed neck, using his leg to push their door open. He gently lay Harry down, hovering over him.

Harry raised a hand, rubbing against the stubble on Clint's cheek. He used his other arm to prop himself up, his lips finding his husband's in a searing kiss.

Whenever they kissed, Harry still felt the aching burn he had when he had been 19. The heat that started in his chest, near his heart and slowly spread like wildfire. It made his breath short and his heart race, his pulse beat heavily in his veins.

Harry lifted his gaze in the darkness of the room to see those blue eyes fixed on him, those orbs filled with so much emotion it took Harry's breath away. He closed his eyes, relishing in he rough hands that trailed down his body.

"Clint…" was all Harry breathed out before his lips were captured again, the nimble fingers working the buttons on his shirt making him shiver as he was exposed to the cool night air. Clint's low chuckle had Harry's breath catching in his throat.

This was his place. His home.


	6. Graduation Day

**Another chapter because so many people reviewed, favourited and followed!**

 **Thank you all for your kind words, all of your reviews made me smile and I'm so glad you are getting the cute family feels.**

 **The one-shots are starting to pick up and of course what Harry's going to do through the rest of the films. Will stay as one-shots as most of them can be read as stand-alone stories! So don't expect consecutive chapters as it'll still be individually titled one-shots that follow along the Marvel timeline.**

 **All the love x**

* * *

 **Graduation Day**

Teddy was nervous. Today was the big day.

Graduation day.

He wore his freshly cleaned school robes minus his Ravenclaw colours as was customary for the graduating students. No house colours were to be worn as it is a celebration of individual talent and skills to get to today.

Instead, Teddy wore his white shirt with the Hogwarts emblem emborided on the breast pocket and a simple black tie. His usual black school pants and shoes were pressed and shined just as his Dad had told him to. Photos afterall would be taken and Harry had all but made Teddy promise to look his best.

Now though, now Teddy was nervous. It showed through his hair which was a dreadful shade of puke-green (no doubt a reflection of his own stomach right now).

"Come on, Teddy," Victorie said as she patted his arm. "It'll be fine. You will see your family soon."

"But Vick, everyone's going to be there! I mean everyone!" Teddy whispered more to himself. "What if I trip over? What if I throw up when I give my speech?"

Victorie rolled her eyes and pushed back her blonde hair. "Honestly you'd think you were going to face Voldie-Wart or something ridiculous, not graduating."

"Shut up Vick," Teddy muttered.

"Look, I'll see you later at Grandmama and Granpapa's!" Victorie said as she waved him goodbye and left the great hall.

The graduation ceremony was always held down by the Black Lake, with a great wooden podium and seats erected. All the graduating students were to wait in the hall and were to be escorted down to be seated.

Teddy sat with his only other fellow Ravenclaw, his hair still shifting between the putrid greens and an off shade of brown. Soon a Professor came and they began the march down to the lake.

As they came closer Teddy could see his family and the Avengers assembled, the groups of families and students all staring at the vastly different people and of course, the famous Harry Potter.

It seemed the crowd noticed the students as they all got up and started to clap their entrance. Teddy only listened to the whistles and claps from his family as he gave a small wave. His face broke into a smile as his hair turned a shade of bright blonde just like his Father, his eyes a familiar shade of green. He felt much better now he saw his family and his nerves were all but gone.

As they sat down and the speeches began Teddy hardly listened as he tried his best to not turn his head to see his family. It was hard, but soon enough they began the names of the graduating students. There was not many this year, barely 10 as a lot of families and children had died this time 17 years ago in the War.

"Theodore Barton-Potter-Black-Lupin." Professor McGonagall said, her voice sonourus.

As Teddy stood from his seats he could hear the sudden roar of applause from his family, making him grin widely. He took the few steps up the podium to receive his scroll, shaking hands with the Head Mistress.

He waved to his family before exiting off and taking his seat again. Soon enough everyone was done.

"We would like to invite the Head Boy and Girl to give a small speech to their fellow graduates and to the students of Howarts."

Teddy stood. This was it.

He walked to the front, clearing his throat.

"Hello everyone and thank you all for coming to be here to celebrate this momentous day with us. For the graduating class, this is it. THE day. This is the last day of our schooling and tomorrow is the next day of our entire future. Some of us know what we want to do, some of us don't and that's okay. The future isn't always set nor is it some pre-destined fate. I had a wise man once say that sometimes life doesn't turn out the way we expect. Sometimes life throws that curve ball, but it's how we deal in these situations that shows our true character."

Teddy looked to his Father, with his blonde hair matching his own, smiling at him from the crowds.

"I was the orphan of two Order members in the first war. I was taken in by my Grandmother and when she passed, I was taken in by my Godfather. I was young but I understood that I was different because I was not blood. I had no family and I was alone. But, I soon learnt that I was wrong. I did find a family there, one that was not of blood but by love. A family who cheered me on and encouraged all my eccentricities. A family that no matter what, I always knew would stand by my side."

Teddys hair flashed bright pink and his face morphed into a pig, much to the delight of the younger students. He let his face fade back to normal, pausing before continuing.

"One that I also found here, in Hogwarts. We all come from different places, different families but we all have one thing in common. We all call Hogwarts our home."

Teddy looked to his fellow year mates, his friends.

"We will be venturing out into the world, both Magical and Muggle and we will be making our mark. Even if we fail, or if we succeed, we will always have the support of our friends and family to guide us and help us achieve whatever we set out to be. Our future is our own and we can dictate how we want to live our lives. Past generations fought for this chance to live our life however we wish. You are the master of your own destiny."

Teddy paused, looking out at the crowds.

"I want every person here to know that I am grateful for the chance to have known you, called you my friend and classmate, and to know that I believe in you, with everything that you do. I wish you all the best in happiness and health, and achieving your dreams. I will never forget my time spent here, and I hope you never will too. Thank you."

Teddy stepped away and smiled at the applause. That went much better than he has expected. Soon, they were dismissed for the last time and the roaring of the Seventh Years as they celebrated was thunderous.

Teddy was soon swept up into his Dad's arms, the twins sitting on his shoulders reaching down to hug Teddy as well.

"My son, all grown up and graduated," Clint said with a yell and what sounded suspiciously like a sniff.

"Yay for Teddy!" Harley called as he clambered over to perch on Teddy's shoulders.

The rest of the Avengers were standing there with smiles on their faces as Harry snapped a few photos with his camera. He wiped a tear from his own eye.

When Clint pulled away Harry was able to give Teddy a hug. He held him tightly to him, a smile on his face.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, you know?" Harry whispered. "You know that your Dad and I we are so, so proud of you. Our eldest boy."

He felt Teddy nod against his chest. Harry pulled back, holding Teddy out at arms length. "Look at you! Looking so handsome and smart."

Harry took some more photos, even with the Avengers.

"Congrats kid," Tony said as he wrapped the teen into his arms, whispering in his ear, "don't tell your Dads but I have a present for you later."

Teddy pulled back with a cheeky grin. "Wicked."

Steve and Bruce tried to shake his hand, until Teddy engulfed them in hugs of greeting, which they were happy to oblige with. Natasha gave him a peck on the cheek and a rough hug as she herself beamed with pride. She had known Teddy since he was a babe after all.

Thor clapped Teddy so hard on the back he started to cough, and all the families around them all but jumped at the loud voice. Teddy knew they were making a ruckus but he could hardly care. This was his family after all.

And Wanda. Wanda gave him a soft hug and soft words of congratulations to which Teddy beamed at, his ears dusted pink. Pietro slung an arm around him as he talked about all the fun they could now have that he was finished with school.

Soon enough Harry and Teddy were giving a small tour of the grounds.

"Teddy!" Victorie called as she ran over, embracing Teddy with a kiss to his cheek before turning, "Uncle Harry and Uncle Clint!"

Teddy missed the sharp look on Wanda's face.

"Victorie, how are you?" Harry said as he embraced the young girl.

"I'm good! I just thought to say congratulations before all the craziness tonight. I have to go pack so I'll see you then!" Victorie said before bouncing off with a wave.

"As vivacious as her mother," Harry muttered as Clint laughed.

"Excuse me Mr Potter Sir?" a small voice asked and Harry turned, a smile on his lips as he was reminded of a dear house elf who used to address him so.

"Hello," Harry said as he was suddenly confronted by what looked like a group of first year students from all the houses.

"We were just wondering if we could maybe get a photo?" One of the boys at the front asked, holding up a camera.

Harry hesitated. He didn't like photos with the public. But the looks on their faces was hard to resist. "Only if you promise that the copy stays here at Hogwarts. As you know, we have some nasty friends at the Daily Prophet who may write a piece and I could get into a lot of trouble with your parents."

The group of kids all eagerly nodded. It was a once in a lifetime chance after all to meet the great Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Clint took the photo of Harry with the group, all smiling and waving.

The kids thanked Harry eagerly before running off exclaiming about how awesome that was.

"You're too good," Clint said as he wrapped an arm around Harry.

"I can't help it, their little smiles got me," Harry said with a sigh as he rubbed his face.

"Why was everyone moving? Was it a video?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, right, you guys didn't see the photos at the house did you?" Harry asked.

The men all shook their heads.

"Right, they must still have the muggle notice-me-nots on them," Harry muttered more to himself. "Magical photos move, like a small video on loop of the moment the photo is taken. Even our paintings are alive and can have a reflection of our own personalities that can talk and move around within and outside of the painting."

"Now that is something I have to see… and maybe experiment on," Tony said as Harry laughed.

"You can try. I don't even know the magic behind it. It's pretty complex magic. I have a friend who does it though, you can always ask her." Harry explained with a shrug.

Tony beamed.

They continued on, using the small worn path through the grounds as they headed for the castle.

"There's a what in the lake?" Steve said with wide eyes as Teddy told them the story.

"A giant squid, yup," Teddy confirmed. "Dad used to even play with it."

All eyes were on Harry, who shrugged. "He's harmless. We had the squid throwing us around in summer for fun."

"For fun?" Tony said with a snort as he eyed the black water. He didn't trust anything that would come out of there.

"There was much more dangerous things in there, the mere-folk are even worse," Harry explained.

"Mere-people!? They're real?!" Steve and Tony all but echoed each other to the others amusement.

"I love magic," Bruce said softly to Natasha who laughed.

"I will fight these mythical creatures to protect the children," Thor said as he rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt, looking like he was going to dive head first into the water.

Harry laughed and patted Thor's arm. "That's hardly necessary. They don't harm anyone unless you go into their territory and they live pretty deep in the lake. None of the kids would ever go that far down."

Thor nodded but eyed the water suspiciously.

The group continued up to the castle as Harry pointed out Hagrids Hut and the Greenhouses. Soon though they were at the great doors as the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Wow."

That seemed to be all they could say as Harry smiled. He felt like that too, all those years ago at his first day here.

"Is that a ghost?!" Pietro all but shrieked, his voice breaking as it went too high and Clint burst into laughter.

"Oh god the look on your face!" Clint said between his gasps for breath.

"Shut up old man," Pietro muttered, looking at the ghostly figure trailing past.

"Hi Nick," Harry said as they passed by.

"Oh, Harry! What a pleasure! It has been too long dear boy, been too long!" Nearly Headless Nick said. "I assume this is this family of yours young Theodore has been telling me about?"

"It is, Sir," Teddy said with a smile.

"A beautiful family indeed!" Nick replied with a smile, bowing his head as it disconnected from his head making the Avengers jump and the kids cheer. "I'll be off! I have a rather wonderful date planned with the Grey Lady."

"What the hell?!" Tony squeaked as he shivered, seeing the inside of the ghosts neck was not what he had expected the meeting to go.

"Nearly Headless Nick, he likes to scare people these days," Teddy said with a shrug.

Harry laughed as the kids were looking around.

"They're not scared?" Steve asked as he looked at the young kids at their feet.

"They knew about Nick. He did the same thing to me when I was here." Harry explained, as Charlie tried to stand on her toes to see the painting on the wall. "Plus my friends tell them so many stories it's almost like they already know this place."

Steve nodded to that, bending to pick up Charlie and placing her on his shoulders so she could see the painting. Charlie squeaked but settled against the shoulders with a shy smile.

Harley made gagging noises but was shushed by his Dad instantly. Clint could see Charlie was happy, she didn't need her moment ruined by her brother.

"Will we be going here one day Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"If you want to, Darling, rather than Ilvermorny," Harry replied as they moved to the Great Hall.

"I want to come to Hogwarts!" Harley yelled.

"'My my, of course the next generation of Potters will have to come to Hogwarts," a voice said from behind the group.

"Minnie," Harry said in greeting as he embraced the elderly witch.

"It is good to see you well, Harry," Minerva said as she inspected them.

"Hello Professor Kitty," Charlie said, making the woman look stunned before turning to glare at Harry.

"What?" Harry said raising his hands in surrender, "it is the truth. I just told the stories."

"Honestly, causing me trouble even after all these years," Minerva said fondly, even as her form slipped into a slightly greyer tabby than Harry remembered.

"Cool!" Tony whispered to Bruce who nodded.

Harley bent to pat the cat even as Charlie struggled to get down from Steve's shoulders. He let her down as she all but ran to pat the cat.

Minerva let the children have a few moments before changing back, sitting crouched down with the children. Harry gave her a hand as she stood, to which she patted his arm.

"Please do enjoy your short time here at Hogwarts," Minerva said to the group, "I am glad to see Harry happy with such a large family too."

She began to walk before turning and looking back. "The password is Treactle Toffee."

Harry smiled and continued to lead the group to the Great Hall where they were all in awe.

"This was where you ate everyday?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Teddy replied.

"It's beautiful," she replied as she took Bruce's hand who was staring at the ceiling with bright eyes.

Harry leant against Clint as he took in the surrounds.

"You want to hang around here while I go say hello quickly to some others?" Harry asked Clint.

"Go on, we will be waiting," Clint said.

"I won't be long," Harry said with a kiss to his cheek as he left.

"Where's Daddy going?" Charlie asked.

"To see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape," Clint said gently, picking her up as he made sure to keep an eye on his friends who were all looking around.

Harry had made his way to the Head Mistress office. It hasn't changed much even after all these years. As he stepped in he noticed a few of the paintings were empty but he was glad to see that the two he wanted to see were here.

"Hello Professors," Harry said, walking beneath the large frames as he pulled over a chair to sit in.

"Harry, my dear boy it has been a long time! You are looking well," Albus said from his chair, his small spectacles still reflecting that twinkle.

"I am well Professor, thank you, it has been a while, " Harry replied.

Snape looked down, nodding only once. "Potter."

"I have a question that I must ask you, something that's very obscure but it's essential that I find more information on it." Harry said in all seriousness.

"Of course, Harry, anything we can do to help," Albus said.

"Out with it, Potter, I don't have all day," Snape added and Harry chuckled. That man would never change.

He sobered up though at the thoughts running through his head.

Harry looked up, his eyes locked on the two paintings.

"What do you know about Infinity Stones?"


	7. What'a a Hulk?

**Wow. That's all I can say in response to all the reviews, favs and follows. It's astonishing how many of you guys like this. There is literally hundreds and hundreds of favs and follows and that just makes me grin so much! Thank you everyone, it really makes writing all the more rewarding to know that so many people are awaiting the next chapter!**

 **So now the story is beginning to pick up and the next chapter in this one-shot series will give us a lot of information so I'm so excited to finish it up soon for you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **What's a Hulk?**

To passersby on the small winding road in the middle of the countryside, they would have been disturbed by the loud noise of crashing as a large group of people all but stumbled into the ramshackle fence.

It was certainly a sight to see. Luckily no muggles or wizards alike were around to observe the group as they tumbled.

"Oh god," Bruce said as he held his stomach. "That was even worse than the first time."

"Never again," Steve muttered as he stood swaying slightly. That was even worse than coming out of the ice after all those years. He felt disoriented and his body was feeling like jelly.

"Come now you bunch of sooks it wasn't that bad," Clint said as he held Charlie in his arms.

Harry himself still looked a little queasy. He still wasn't used to magical ways of travelling, especially as he held luggage.

"Says the man who gets off on adrenaline highs." Harry muttered more to himself. His mind was still reeling from what he had been told by his old professors.

Harley was in Thor's arms and the two were laughing loudly. "Just like the Bifrost!" Thor had exclaimed and his infectious laugh had Harley starting.

Natasha held the fussing Nate who seemed to have woken from their trip as she bounced him against her shoulder.

Teddy, Pietro and Wanda were all together although Wanda didn't seem to be engaging in the boy's conversation.

"Come on," Harry said, moving to open the front yard gate, shouldering his backpack higher.

No sooner had they crossed the threshold into the garden did someone come out from within the home.

"Harry Dear!" Molly called as she came over, her red hair still as vibrant as ever although with a few white streaks.

"Hi Molly," Harry said as he hugged the smaller woman tightly.

"Let me look at you," Molly said as she pulled away, checking him over before turning to Clint and the rest of the group. "Oh Clint, you're looking well too. Oh my! Look how grown up you kids are!"

Harley and Charlie were let down to have a hug as they both squeaked as kisses were placed on their cheeks.

"Hi Grandma!" Both said excitedly as they were squished to Molly's chest.

Molly gave Teddy a big hug and kiss. "And of course my eldest grandson all finished from Hogwarts!"

When it came to Clint he gave Molly a kiss on the cheek as she hugged him tight. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "Now my family is all together again."

"And I'm assuming these are the famous Avengers who have heard all the stories about?" Arthur said as he came over, being mobbed by the twins in greeting.

"Everyone this is Molly and Arthur Weasley," Harry said in introduction. "This is Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, and Tony Stark. The younger twins are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."

Everyone said their hellos and shook hands, Molly's smile still warm.

"Any friend of Harry and Clint's is a friend of our family," Molly said, gesturing for everyone to follow. "Come, everyone is inside watching the children."

They all followed and soon cheers were heard as a large banner displayed: Congratulations Teddy!

All around them was a sea of red heads. It seemed the whole family was gathered.

Teddy blushed under all the praise and waved to his extended family in greeting. He led Pietro and Wanda to the rest of the older kids, most of them having just been picked up from Hogwarts as well.

"Harry Barton! You complete ass!" A voice yelled as Harry turned with a grin.

"I missed you too Hermione," Harry said as he watched his old friend come over, her youngest on her hip.

"The last I heard from you was when you were making those runes and then I hear from Ronald that you were coming to stay for a while, and I get no note, no call?" Hermione accused as she placed the toddler down with the smaller children who were playing, Harley and Charlie already having joined in with their cousins.

"Sorry, been a bit busy," Harry said as he took her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "But we will be staying a while so I promise to make it up to you with a date."

Hermione huffed but hugged her friend back. "To the Louve again?"

"Of course, anything for you," Harry replied pulling away just to hear another familiar voice.

"Oi, keep doing that mate and all my dates will look half-arsed."

"Ron! Mate, it's good to see you," Harry said as the two hugged.

"Blimey you brought a lot of men, don't tell me these are your other boyfriends?" Ron teased.

"Not on my watch," Clint said as he and Ron shook hands and it was Ron's turn to laugh.

Harry introduced his friends to the Avengers before he kissed Clint's cheek and moved off with them into the kitchen chatting.

Clint knew he'd be talking with his oldest friends about whatever he had needed to find from his old teachers. He would be no doubt hearing about it later.

"I swear his accent is thicker here," Tony muttered to Natasha and Bruce.

"Well this is his home," Natasha replied, her eyes on the whole group of kids.

"You should go play with them," Clint suggested.

"No, I couldn't," Natasha said with a shake of her head.

"Why ever not dear? Come, I'll introduce you," Molly said as she suddenly appeared at her side.

Clint smiled, taking Nate from her arms. "Go on."

Bruce followed, standing back as well. He himself was barely comfortable with Clint's children let alone a whole house full of them. He had to keep an eye on what was happening around him to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Aunty Nat!" Harley called as they approached, making all the kids look up.

"Everyone, this is Natasha," Molly said gently. "Play nice."

All the kids looked to her and said in unison. "Hi 'Tasha."

"Hello," she replied, her smile soft.

"Aunty Nat is so cool, she can fight anyone even Captain America!" Harley said as he tugged her hand so she was sitting next to him.

"Who?" A little red haired girl asked from her spot on the floor, the youngest of Percy and Audrey's children - Lucy.

"Steve of course! That guy over there, he's called Captain America and he's super old but he's super strong." Harley said proudly, not noticing that Steve choked on his drink and blushed.

"Aunty Nat's code name is Black Widow, she's so strong," Charlie whispered to a girl with big dark eyes and a mess of brown hair, the daughter of George and Angelina - Roxanne.

"And of course the Hulk is even stronger than they are!" Harley said excitedly even as Bruce stiffened as he stood watching them.

There was silence amongst the children. Bruce tried to keep the pain from showing on his face, would they be scared of him? Did they know what he was?

Little Hugo tilted his head as he looked at Harley and said in all seriousness. "What's a Hulk?"

"Hulk is awesome! He protects his friends and he's big and green and super strong and he always fights for the good guys!" Harley explained.

Bruce let a smile grace his lips even as Natasha looked over her shoulder at him. She let her hand rise, beckoning him over. Bruce hesitated before going to sit with them.

As Bruce sat down Charlie went to sit in his lap, taking his larger hand in her own. The smile she gave him told Bruce that she knew what was going on in his head - which was a ridiculous thought.

His thoughts were confirmed though as she spoke softly. "It's okay. We love Hulk too."

Bruce smiled and nodded, letting Charlie turn back to introduce Bruce to all the kids.

Clint watched this all go down with the rest of the Avengers. Tony snapped some pics on his phone of the two with a grin.

Each sipped on a Dragon's Breath Beer, the latest in the new range of drinks that left a warm tingle to the mouth and throat.

"This is an interesting mead," Thor said as he finished another bottle.

"Harry warned me you were big drinkers so we got a few different ones for you to try," a man said as he appeared with another round of bottles.

"Hey Charlie, glad you could make it," Clint said as he clapped the man on the back with his free arm, shifting the gurgling Nate higher on his chest.

"Would never miss an opportunity for a good time," Charlie said with a cheeky grin and a wiggle of his fingers to Nate as Clint made quick introductions.

"Nice to meet you guys. Good to put a name to a face now from all the stories." Charlie said. He handed one to Thor who grinned and gave his thanks and undid the non-twist top with his hand.

"Blimey, you must be strong," Charlie said with a laugh.

"So you guys, I mean, the Wizards and magic and all that, you've never heard of us?" Tony asked, curious.

"Well, we didn't exactly grow up with TV and we were pretty much isolated from the muggle world - your world that is. We never heard any news about what is going on for you guys. Really we only hear through Harry and Hermione who grew up in the muggle world." Charlie explained.

Tony nodded, he could understand that. The magical world was isolated and under a lot of protective magic so of course they wouldn't be affected by the going ons of the normal world.

"Imagine our surprise when Harry brings home this lump," Charlie jerked his head at Clint who snorted in response, "at Christmas one time and this guy says he's a spy who worked with super humans with powers that didn't come from magic. We all thought Harry was pulling our leg."

"And of course then we started hearing about you guys and we just came to accept that America has a whole lot of weird things going on," another red head said as he ambled over, all long limbs and shaggy hair.

"Ah Bill, good to see you," Clint said as they shook hands again.

"You have strong genes, all the red hair is a good sign of fighting prowess!" Thor said in introduction as the two Weasley brothers laughed.

"Considering that these two work with dragons and goblins you'd hope so," Clint added as Steve and Tony's eyes went wide.

"Dragons? Awesome!" Tony said excitedly, "do you have videos? Photos? Scans on how their body works and their wings?"

"Uh. No." Charlie said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Again with the muggle things. We just look after them and keep them safe from poachers."

"Where do you keep them then? Not here surely," Steve said as he tried to look out the window.

"No, they have reserves that are hidden all over the world. I work on one in Romania." Charlie said.

"Yes Tony you can ask," Clint said as he saw Tony all but jumping up and down on the spot. "Honestly it's like your my own child with how you act."

"PleasecanIcomeandseetheDragons?" Tony said so quickly he nearly stumbled over his own words

"Sure, just bring Harry, he'll want to see Norberta and Roberta," Charlie said with a grin.

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

"Dragons Harry saved and found. Well, I guess it was more one was smuggled out and one was rescued from captivity," Charlie said as he thought out loud.

"I have to hear those stories," Tony said with a large grin.

"Well I can only tell you what Harry told me…" Charlie said as he went on to explain.

Harry, Ron and Hermione helped Molly in the kitchen, chatting and catching up. Harry had already whispered that he had to talk to them later on about something important and he'd received hasty nods.

It was then that a familiar face popped through the door, startling the trio.

"Harry!" Ginny said with a squeal as she launched herself at him for a hug.

"Gin! I thought you were in Japan?" Harry replied as he hugged her back.

"Snuck away for a few hours before training! Where's my beautiful kids?" Ginny said as she brushed her fringe from her face. She always wore her hair short now, cut around her ears in an array of spikes.

"In with Clint," Harry said with a smile. "Man, it's been a while! We will have to try to get to your next big match."

"After we play the Kitsune's we will be heading to Bulgaria, you should come see plus I'm sure Viktor would want to see you again," Ginny said with a grin, knowing that her partner would of course want to meet Harry again.

"So no ring yet?" Harry teased as Ginny swatted his arm even as Hermione and Ron laughed too.

"We are more than happy how we are thank you very much," Ginny said with a turn of her nose although her sly smile gave it away. "Besides, he very much enjoys retirement."

"I'll have to arrange for a trip then when the kids are off school," Harry replied.

"Oh! I have a present for Teddy," Ginny said, pulling out a long box from her pocket and resizing it.

"On the outdoor table, Ginny Dear," Molly instructed as they watched Ginny send the box flying out and she went back inside to greet the rest of her family.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were soon ushered out from the kitchen once they finished helping. Harry spotted Clint, walking over to take Nate from him and say hello to the older Weasley brothers.

Harry then moved over to sit with Hermione who had her latest baby, Henry on her lap. Hugo was sitting at her feet with all the other children still chatting. Rose was off playing with her other cousins.

Harry smiled as Nate and Henry started to baby gurgle and chatter to themselves.

Across the room, Wanda glared at the drink Teddy held out to her.

"What? Are you not enjoying yourself?" Teddy asked worriedly. "We can go outside if you prefer?"

"I'm fine, why don't you ask your blonde girlfriend to go with you," Wanda asked lowly, her eyes flashing with red magic.

"I-who? Who's supposed to be my girlfriend?" Teddy asked, utterly confused.

"You know who," Wanda replied, angry that Teddy was acting so oblivious.

Teddy snorted, to which Wanda looked even more pissed. "Sorry, sorry, just made my think that my supposed 'girlfriend' you are going on about is a noseless bastard… anyway a story for another time."

Wanda seethed. "The girl! That one!" She pointed at the blonde with her little sister on the other side of the room.

Luckily no one was paying any attention to them as the sudden pointing would have looked strange.

Teddy's eyebrows rose. "You think Vick is my girlfriend?"

Wanda nodded, her eyes angry. She was more angry with herself, getting led on by Teddy with his kind smiles and his nice words. No man had ever treated her like that, not even her brother who loved her dearly.

Teddy shook his head. "Victoire is my cousin. I've known her since we were kids. That's weird to even think about."

Wanda paused in her thoughts. "You're being truthful?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to you?" Teddy said, putting his drink down as he looked at Wanda.

"Okay." Wanda said as she bit her lip, suddenly very embarrassed. Now she looked the fool, making those assumptions. "I'm sorry for saying all those things."

Teddy seemed to sense her feelings as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the front door. "Come on."

Once outside, Teddy took them along the garden path towards the back stone fence that looked out over the neighbouring fields.

"It's a beautiful place," Wanda said softly as they stood side by side under a large tree, a small smile on her face as the fingers that still gripped her hand had not loosened their hold.

Teddy turned to look at her, squeezing the hand that he held gently.

If Harry looked out the window at that exact moment and saw the two teens sharing a kiss beneath the apple tree, he didn't say anything.

He just smiled and leant against the sofa, bouncing Nate on his lap as all the kids ran around at his feet.

He was surrounded by his family, his friends and most of all, a whole lot of love.


	8. I Need to Speak to Your Prisoner

**Hey everyone!**

 **Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourites and followed! Over 100 reviews now! I'm so glad you're all still enjoying it!**

 **I had the urge to post this especially after watching Inifinity War.**

 **NOTE: Chapter has been updated to fix Flammel's age. Thanks to Sevvyboy1fangirl for pointing out the mistake!**

 **Hope you all enjoy! x**

* * *

 **I Need to Speak to Your Prisoner**

Harry brushed the hair back from Harley and Charlie's foreheads as he placed a kiss against them.

They were tucked into two small beds next to a set of bunks that held the older twins. Teddy was bunking with Tony in the room next door.

They were all tired from a big day of playing with the Weasleys.

It had been a sight to see the Avengers participate in a good de-gnoming of the yard and the kids once assured that they weren't hurting them had giggled like mad at the scene.

"Daddy don't forget Wanda and Pete," Harley said with a yawn as he snuggled further into his covers.

Harry stood and gave both Wanda and Pietro the same treatment, tucking them in much to their embarrassment as Wanda averted her eyes and blushed and her brother grinned.

"Goodnight kids," Harry said softly as he lifted the flap on their room and left into the corridor.

"That was weird," Wanda said once the twins little breaths evened out and they were assured they were asleep.

"It was nice," Pietro said from the top bunk, sticking his head over to look down. "It has been a long time since we had someone treat us like children."

"We are not children," Wanda muttered but her smile betrayed her. Yes, it really was nice.

"Who knows, after today he might end up being your Father-in-Law," Pietro teased as he yelped as a spark of red flicked him in the forehead.

Pietro laid back, tucking his hands behind his silver hair as he looked up at the roof above that showed the stars.

"I'm happy for you, Sis," Pietro said softly.

He didn't receive a reply straight away, but soon enough there was a small mumbled, "thanks."

Down the hall, Harry sat with Clint, Hermione and Ron in the small living room.

"Are you sure about this, mate?" Ron said with frown.

"I have to go," Harry said, his face grim. "If what Dumbledore said was true then I'll be able to get some answers."

"You have to be careful Harry, even if you haven't been here for years everyone will still remember what you did," Hermione said tersely.

"I know. I'll be protected," Harry said even as Clint tensed up beside him. Harry let his hand fall to his husband's knee, squeezing it gently.

"I don't like this," Clint muttered as he looked to Harry.

"Neither do I but if I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I'm going to have to go," Harry said with a gentle smile, "besides, you know how stubborn I am. Once I decide on it, nothing will be able to change my mind."

Clint shook his head. These were the moments he felt helpless. The magical world was so far out of his reach. As a muggle he had no chance to even go along with Harry.

"And you're sure you don't want me to come?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It'd look too suspicious if an Auror came along. You'd have to lodge it with your office. I'll be able to get in alone much easier," Harry explained.

"Oh, you stupid boy!" Hermione said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey! 34 year old man here!" Harry said with a chuckle.

"A nearly 35 year old man who still gets himself into troubles only a child would!" Hermione scolded.

"I just want to help them," Harry said softly even as Clint frowned.

They'd had this talk last night and it seemed Clint still wasn't happy about it.

"I just wished you could stop mixing yourself up in these dangerous situations. We're not those teenagers anymore that can go gallivanting about trying to solve everything ourselves," Hermione said as she leant back to look at her oldest friend. "Just promise me you will be safe. And make sure to have extra protection charms on."

Harry nodded. "I will, I promise."

Harry stood as his friends and husband followed. He turned to Hermione and kissed her cheek and shook hands with Ron. Both still looked unsure.

Harry let Clint pull him in for a kiss, despite the audience. When they pulled away he rested his head against his husband's shoulder. "If the kids wake just tell them I'll be home for breakfast."

"If you're not home by then I'm getting the Quinjet to come find you," Clint said in all seriousness.

Harry smiled back. It wasn't a laughing matter after all. "I promise I'll be here."

Harry let his hand intertwine with Clint's for a moment before stepping outside the tent entrance and disapperating away.

"We will see you in the morning," Hermione said softly as she kissed Clint's cheek and headed back to the Burrow with Ron.

Clint stood waiting for a moment longer before going back inside, heading straight for the kitchen for a drink.

"What was that about, if you don't mind me asking," Steve asked as he appeared. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it seemed to be inappropriate if I walked in on it."

Clint rubbed his face tiredly, handing a beer to Steve as he walked and sat on the couch.

"You know the Tesseract?" Clint began, making Steve nod. "Alright and you know the Stone that Vision has?"

"What about these?" Steve asked, his brow furrowing.

"You are speaking of the Infinity Stones," Thor said as he appeared, towelling his long hair.

"Yes," Clint said with a sigh. "Harry is trying to find more information about them. He thinks he has encountered one before when he was a child."

"That is not possible," Thor said as he sat down.

"That's why Harry went to talk with his old teachers when we were at Hogwarts." Clint said. "After your instance with your 'Aether' two years back he started to have suspicions. Also my incident with the Tesseract previously had him worried and so he started to do more research into it."

"And?" Steve asked.

"He was told that there is a man, someone who used to work for Voldermort that could help him. He's gone to see him." Clint said.

"I thought that everyone who was on that guy's side was in prison?" Steve said.

"They are," Clint said as he took a swig of his beer. "Harry's gone to Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison."

"Oh."

"I still do not understand how Harry James Son could have been in contact with a stone and survived." Thor said as his brow creased. "They are so heavily guarded that it would be impossible to even find one."

"We have encountered two so far," Clint pointed out. "Can't be that heavily guarded."

"How many are there?" Steve asked.

"Six, but they are scattered across the universes. We have one protected in Asgard." Thor replied.

"How much do you know about them?" Clint asked Thor.

"Only what legend says," Thor began, explaining what he knew about them.

Many miles away, Harry stood before the thick iron bars of the cell, feeling the suppression magic in the bars he stood clear from them.

The haggered figure sitting on the mattress in the corner turned his head to look at him. Harry ignored the hollow cheeks and the glassy eyes. He could not feel sorry for such a man - a man who committed many crimes against muggles and wizards alike.

"Potter, what an honour it is you have come to see me. We have never had the chance to speak but Our Lord was so gracious to tell many stories about you."

"I can't say it's a pleasure, Lestrange, especially since all previous meetings you were trying to kill me," Harry said bluntly.

Rabastan Lestrange stood and wobbled over to the bars. "Never kill. I always followed orders."

"Yes, well you've seen where that has gotten you," Harry retorted.

"So what do I owe for your visit? Come to see how your enemies fair in this place?" Rabastan asked, shifting as his eyes darted around.

"I heard you were the Alchemist for Voldermort, that before his first downfall you were the one to suggest the Philosopher's Stone for immortality." Harry asked.

Rabastan seemed to twitch at the use of the name but did not comment which Harry was grateful for. He would leave if he ended up spitting and cursing.

"What about it? You thrawted those plans when you were just an itty bitty kid." Rabastan asked.

"You had access to stolen notes from Flammel. What did they contain about the creation of the stone?"

"Is little Potter going down a dark road?" Rabastan said with a cackle.

"Just answer the question." Harry said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"My my, so demanding, one would think you have never heard of manners," Rabastan cackled.

Harry turned to walk away, pausing only when he heard a 'wait'.

Harry turned back to see the man pressed against the bars, obviously in no pain as it seemed his magic was all but gone.

"What will you do for me if I give you the information?" Rabastan asked slowly.

"Depends on if the answers you give me are what I'm looking for. After all, how am I supposed to know the words you speak are truth or an allusion of your insanity?" Harry replied.

He was being harsh, he could see the suffering of this man, but then he thought of Neville, and all the pain that this man had put him through and his resolve would harden just like that.

"I know what you are seeking. I can help." Rabastan said earnestly.

"Then talk," Harry replied as he walked back to the front of the bars.

"Not until you swear that you will...persuade the guards for some...favours that I will need," Rabastan said with a feral grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do I will not swear to anything. I've seen the effect your unbreakable vows have on people, I won't be getting myself tricked into one."

Harry instead used his wand, twirling it between his fingers as he changed the ratted mattress in the cell to a high backed chair, one very much the same as one Dark Lord used to favour at Malfoy Manor.

He could have used wandless magic but to stop any suspicion of himself and to keep from making a huge debacle, whenever he ventured into the magical world he carried his Phoenix feather wand.

The grin that Lestrange had on his face was slightly deranged as the man took a seat almost far too gracefully for one who had spent 18 years in Azkaban.

"This is a start, Potter," Rabastan said as his long nails clicked against the wooden arms of his chair. "Now… where to begin."

Harry leant against the wall opposite the cell once more, his eyes never leaving the man.

"Nicholas Flamel was never known as a...a smart wizard. Average was more the term that was suited. Grindelwald at the time of his youth was able to get in contact with Flamel, through your beloved Albus Dumbledore. Not that Dumbledore knew why Grindelwald wanted to speak with Flamel." Rabastan began.

"Grindelwald knew that Flamel could not have discovered such a thing on his own. Why else would such a great alchemist only be able to discover one groundbreaking thing? He did not even do research or had evidence to support his story. One day he just appeared with the Philosopher's Stone."

"Appeared?" Harry echoed.

"Yes. Grindelwald was able to use some rather marvellous Legilimency to find out that Flamel had encountered a strange liquid when he was a young man. It seemingly had fallen to earth during the night. He knew better than to touch it so he used his magic to bind it within a warded glass jar. From then he watched it, studied it. Trying to find out what it was. The notes that Grindelwald took on the memories he saw were very detailed about the elixir."

"Flamel was nearly driven insane by the calling of this elixir. Until one day, he let it touch his bare skin. The memories after this moment seemed to have been tampered with or removed. As soon as Flamel had touched it, his house had been stormed by unknown beings. All that was seen was that some beings with no names, faces or voices came to get the fallen liquid star back."

"Now, Flamel. He may not have been smart but he knew enough on transferral spells. One whispered spell with his wand and he had stolen but a sliver of the power needed to reproduce whatever it was." Rabastan leant back in his chair. "It was this that later became known as the Philosopher's Stone and the properties that the stone held could only have come from this elixir that had fallen from the skies."

Harry didn't let his thoughts show, but he was certain he knew who those nameless beings were who came to collect the red elixir. He would have to ask Thor when he returned on it. After all, it had been lost before.

"So this fallen star fell how long ago?" Harry asked.

"It was said that Flamel had been just a young man. So around 670 years ago." Lestrange said as he crossed his fingers, looking out under hooded eyes. "Does that answer your questions, Potter?"

"That was enough," Harry replied, standing up straight.

"Will you now speak with the guards?" Lestrange asked, a small hint of hopefullness to his cracking voice.

Harry looked at the man, really looked at him. "I never did promise anything, but I shall speak with the aurors."

Lestrange bowed his head. "I would say good luck, but I sincerely hope that whatever your seeking kills you."

Harry laughed darkly. "You know as well as I do, Lestrange, that I'll come out of this scathed, but victorious. I always do."

With that, Harry turned and walked down the hall and he didn't look back.

Clint awoke to the sound of children's laughter, the twins jumping on his otherwise empty bed.

He snatched up the twins and proceeded to smother them in kisses.

"Come on Daddy, hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" Harley said as he tried to wiggle free of the hold his father had around him.

Clint chuckled but let them go, getting up and changing before heading down the tent stairs. He smiled as he spotted his husband standing with Hermione, the two talking quietly to themselves.

Clint walked over and gave Harry a kiss, drawing a tired smile from his husband.

"Hey."

"When did you get back?" Clint asked.

"Just before. I popped by Grimmauld to get some books from the library."

"You need some sleep," Clint said softly as Hermione nodded.

"I think that's got to wait," Harry said as the group all congregated in the tent. He turned to Teddy and the older twins. "Will you take the kids inside for breakfast? I just have to talk to these guys for a moment."

Teddy nods and glances around the adults. Wanda hesitates before following and Pietro stands his ground with his arms crossed.

"Go inside, kid," Clint said firmly.

Pietro glares.

"Please, Pietro, we will be in shortly," Harry said softly.

Pietro nods jerkily before he walks out, his head held high.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, hands in his front pockets.

"Last night I was able to confirm something, that the stone I encountered when I was a child was a replica of your aether, Thor."

"That isn't possible," Thor countered.

"It is. Long life, revive the dead? Isn't that the affects the stone has?" Harry continued.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"The stone allowed for a man to live well over 600 years, but he had only held the stone when he was a young man. Could it have been possible for the aether to have come to earth hundreds of years ago?"

"I do not know, but I shall speak with the All Father to see if he knows anything." Thor said.

"So what does this mean?" Steve asked.

"Well firstly it gives us a good idea about the powers of the stone. Two, it is possible for someone like myself to harness even a sliver of that power through magic, and that others like myself can do it too."

"That sounds bad," Bruce said.

"Only if we were to have another megalomaniac wizard trying to conquer the world. But it does bring about a bigger question of if wizards could harness even a small amount, could anyone else do the same?"

Harry paused and bit his lip, glancing to his husband. Clint looked at him, taking his hand and gave it a squeeze. Little did Clint know what Harry was about to ask.

Harry turned to the Asgardian. "And I hate to say this but, Thor, I need to see your brother."


	9. I'd Ride Your Rainbow Bridge

**Wow guys there was a huge reaction to last chapter! I will say now that sadly no Loki just yet but after this chapter you'll get it.**

 **I will be playing with timelines from now on with this story, as I am trying to follow the movies as closely as possibly with some workings form the comics, plus my own twist on things for the Marvel verse.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

 **I'd Ride Your Rainbow Bridge**

"I am sorry, Harry James Son, but my brother died." Thor said somberley.

"I am sorry to hear this, Thor, truly," Harry said as he squeezed the large arm in reach.

"Good riddance," Tony murmured and Harry shot him a withering look to which made the older man look away, guiltily.

"He won't be missed," Clint said under his breath, turning Harry's sharp gaze onto him. Clint however didn't look away, he just rolled his eyes. If anyone understood Clint's feelings about the Asgardian, it was Harry.

"Thank you, that means a lot. He died bravely and in the process, redeemed himself in the eyes of Asgard." Thor said. He didn't seemed to have heard Tony and Clints words. That or he ignored them.

"Do you know of anyone else who had contact with the stones? I thought of your brother after the whole Chitari invasion and all. I just want to see what other avenues there are to find information about these stones…" Harry muttered to himself mostly.

"I had a plan to do this myself, but you will not agree with it," Thor said.

Clint abruptly started to pace. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this."

"What was your plan?" Harry said, ignoring his husband.

"I was planning on firstly seeing my fair Jane," Thor said, which made the others chuckle, "but then I was going to search the galaxies for the stones. I know where some are located so it would be the first place to begin. There are many who are interested in these artifacts, after all."

Harry seemed to think on this, slowly tapping his fingers against his crossed arms.

"Oh no you don't," Clint said as he rounded on Harry, placing his hands on the other's shoulders. "I know what you're thinking and I won't let you!"

Harry looked up through his lashes, knowing the look would at least calm his husband some. If he played his cards right he may be able to have some wiggle room.

"I would be gone no more than a few weeks," Harry replied softly, turning to Thor. "What is your travel time like?"

"Instantaneous with the Bifrost. The rainbow bridge connects us to all the 8 worlds across the galaxies. I will be able to take you wherever we need." Thor said but frowned as he did. "Although you will be away from your babes. They will not understand."

"Harry, I really don't think this is a good idea," Clint said, his hands tightening.

Harry bit his lip. He knew it, but where else was he to get this information? It could wait, surely it could, but for how long?

"Clint, you and the others here have already helped the world, as have I, but I can't just sit here on this information and wait for another catastrophic event to happen as a cause of these stones! I'm doing this not just for us, but for the kids and all the others." Harry explained. "What Snape told me was that these stones, they're dangerous and powerful but they can be manipulated and taken control of - like the Staff."

The others in the room remained quiet. The same thought was on their minds too after all.

"How long will it be before something terrible and irreversible happens? I can't rely on HIM again either." Harry said softly as he lifted a hand to caress Clint's jaw.

"Him?" Tony asked.

Natasha shushed him, shaking her red hair. This was not the time for that story at all.

Clint's grip on Harry tightened at the memory. It had not been a pleasant time for either of them but it had to be done.

"I want you to speak to Him before you leave," Clint said. "If you're going to go to fricken out of space, then you're going to get His word that it's safe."

"Who do you keep speaking of?" Steve asked.

"An old friend," Harry said as he raised his hands to cup Clint's face. "I promise I'll speak to Him."

"You seem to have an abundance of 'old friends'," Tony said sarcastically, making the others snort.

Harry just chuckled and turned to the group. "Anyway, no need to make this decision right away. For now, we should relax and enjoy some well earned time off."

The others all nodded and left the tent to rejoin the Weasleys and extended family for food.

Thor ended up leaving that afternoon to visit Jane with a promise to return in a months time.

The look Clint gave Harry showed just how he felt about the situation.

Harry sighed as he took his cup of tea and moved outside. It was early afternoon and the sun was out with only a few clouds dotting the expanse of blue. A rare lovely summer's day.

Harry moved through the garden of the Burrow, coming to the wrought iron table and matching twin chairs that sat by the old oak tree. It was by far Harry's favourite spot to sit. It was quiet, on the opposite end of the house where the kids would play and it had the views of the hills and fields surrounding them.

As Harry sat, he wasn't surprised by the other person who joined him.

"That's a different face you're wearing this time," Harry said softly as he sipped his tea.

Across from his was familiar green eyes and flaming red hair.

"Hello Harry," said Lily Potter, those freckled cheeks plump but lacking any rosey colour from the photos that adorned the Barton fireplace.

Harry looked at the figure, clad in a set of white robes, clinging across her shoulders and flowing down her arms.

"A bit angelic for your usual garb?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"I did not think you would appreciate this face being associated with my...usual attire," Lily said as she looked back with eyes just that off-shade of green so unlike his own - a faded reflection of what once was.

"That's true, as I have told you before that you should never disrespect the dead," Harry said as he placed his cup down. "Although I must say this is a shade better than the last few faces you have come to me as. That one time as Snape was horrid."

Lily smiled, eyes alight with mirth, shadows dancing across her pale skin as the sunlight filtered through the tree branches above.

"I heard your call," Lily said as she reached over, brushing her fingers across Harry's cheek, almost lovingly.

Harry nodded back, leaning ever so slightly into the touch of his Mother.

"Tell me what troubles you so," Lily said softly.

Tony frowned as he stared out.

"Hey, didn't that girl, Ginny, didn't she have short hair?" Tony asked as he looked out at Harry and his companion.

"That's not Ginny," Clint said as he watched the two's lips, knowing what was being said even from this distance.

"Who is it then?" Steve asked as he held Hugo who was sleeping softly in his arms. It seemed the Weasley brood had fallen in love with 'Captain Stevie'.

"That's Harry's mum," Clint said as he turned back to face the shocked men. "Come on, we should let them speak in private."

"But-but isn't she dead?" Tony said softly, confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, she is," Clint replied. "Look, I can't really go into it but, just know that's someone who can help us, alright?"

"That's a zombie!" Tony exclaimed with his mouth agape.

Clint smacked him hard on the back of the dark head.

"Idiot," Clint tutted, "more like a personified version of 'Death'."

"Death?" Steve said warily.

"Yeah. You guys know Harry is special right?" Clint said as he leant against the back of the couch.

"You're talking about more than him being rich, hot and with a loser like you?" Tony said with a smirk.

This time Steve shifted Hugo and smacked Tony on the head.

"Ow! Watch the super serum strength!"

"Haha Stark, you're so funny," Clint replied with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, different from the others. Surely you've caught onto a few things while we have been here?"

"Harry doesn't use a wand," Steve said slowly. It was something he noticed when everyone was using sticks to do their magic but the blonde had never seen Harry use anything similar. He only ever used his hands or nothing at all.

"He also doesn't speak the Latin like they do either," Tony added.

"Harry's- well he's powerful. Incredibly so. It came about when he was 17, when he found and came into 3 objects. Anyway, long story short was that Harry didn't want these objects and went to give them back to their original owner. In doing so, he became the true master of those objects."

"What?" Tony said, utterly confused.

"Master?" Steve echoed back.

"It's all deep magic and there is a lot of lore about it that I can't even begin to explain to you. By Harry giving up these objects back to the owner, the owner say Harry as his- well, his Master." Clint continued.

"Who's the owner?" Tony asked.

Clint pointed out to the white robes figure.

"But you said-" Tony proclaimed, his mind finally catching up as his eyes shifted back and forth between the window and Clint.

"Death? Really? Harry's the Master of Death?" Tony whispered barely above a breath.

Steve looked shocked. "But- I mean that can't possibly be real, right?"

Clint nodded, his face nothing but serious. "Death even brought me back a few times at the request of Harry. Harry has told me he even has had to request a few of you guys to be watched. Precautionary, but it means Harry is told of anything that happens to us before it's, well, too late for it to be reversed."

Tony and Steve couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"This is just next level," Tony muttered.

Clint snorted. "Tell me about it. Took me a while to get my head around it all too."

"So can Harry just save everyone?" Steve asked.

"It doesn't work like that, that's what Harry told me anyway. It's more like he has some sway with Death when it's not that person's time. Sometimes, it's just your time and there isn't anything that can be done to stop it. But most times, especially for us in our line of work, it's not our time. It's merely coincidental accidents."

"So if it's my time, Harry won't be able to give me my magic mushroom to get another life?" Tony said.

"No."

"I think I get it."

"Good. Don't go testing it out and throwing yourself off the next bridge. Or actually, do so. One less pain in my a-ow!"

Steve pulled his hand back as he shook his head as Tony laughed.

Clint gave him the finger as Tony moved back outside, shooting his own two fingered salute back.

"I'm going to interrogate your husband later about this!" Tony called as he left.

Clint shook his head with a smile.

Steve looked out at Harry. If Death could come to see Harry in the form of his Mother and grant such incredible feats, could he grant Steve a wish to see his beloved Peggy…

Steve looked down at the hand that clapped against his shoulder.

Clint looked at Steve, his eyes understanding. "You know Harry told me once that it does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Clint turned to look out the window at his husband, seeing the longing in those green eyes at the face that he never really knew - only from photos and other's memories.

He turned back to Steve.

"Harry knows that what has passed on that cannot be returned should stay there. It all happens for a reason. From what I've found, it always is for a good reason. You'll see, Cap."

Steve nodded, frowning. Hugo stirred in his arms and Steve was quick to shift him against his chest, settling him down again.

Clint clapped him again on the shoulder before moving back outside to watch his children.

Steve remained silent for a while longer, watching through the window as the beautiful but haunting woman stand from the table. Long fingers ghosted over Harry's cheek before she disappeared in a whirl of wind, scattering amongst the air until Harry stood alone.


	10. Birthday Sax

**Wow guys over 150 reviews! Makes me so happy to see so many people enjoying it. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Birthday Sax**

"Birthday Sex, Birthday Sex," Tony sung as he danced around the backyard, making Steve blush and shake his head and Natasha to smirk.

"What are you singing?" Harley asked as he held Charlie's hand, both looking up at Tony with wide eyes.

Tony stumbled to a halt. "I-uh-um."

"Birthday Sex, Birthday S-E-X!" Harley repeated in the same tune Tony had sung.

"You're in trouble now." Natasha said with a smirk.

Tony waved his hands, "no need to copy ol' Uncle Tony! He was just singing an adult song."

"But I want to sing it too!" Harley said as he looked around at all the decoration. "I wanna sing it for Daddy!"

"Me-me too!" Charlie added.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Steve said as he came over.

"But Daddy will want a song about his birthday!" Harley said with a stomp of his foot, "it's about a birthday saxophone! Daddy loves jazz."

Tony sighed, that was one little misunderstanding that had gone well for once. All the others in the past always seemed to end with him getting slapped in the face by some woman…. Moving on.

Harley and Charlie continued to sing the song, unbeknown to the others, Clint approached and his brows rose as he heard their little song.

"And who thought it was a good idea to teach the twins about such a word?" Clint said as he approached, putting down the cheese plate onto the long table that was already piled with food.

Natasha pointed to Tony who looked guilty.

Clint shrugged, "I'll leave it to you to explain the birds and bees then."

Tony paused before he smirked. "Are you sure you want me, famed ex-bachelor, to tell your children that story?"

Clint snorted. "You know if you give any vulgar details not only will Nat castrate you but Harry would spell them to your forehead for the rest of your life."

Tony gulped. Natasha did send him a particularly evil looking smirk…

"What would I spell onto Tony?" Harry asked as he came out, catching the flying Harley in his arms.

"DADDY UNCLE TONY TAUGHT ME THIS COOL NEW SONG IT GOES LIKE THIS OKAY BIRTHDAY S-" Harley's words were muffled by the large hand clamped over his mouth.

Harry raised a brow at Tony who looked sheepish.

"Why can't my son sing me a lovely birthday tune?" Harry questioned.

"He… he needs to ugh, work on his pitch…?" Tony said as he scooped Harley out of Harry's arms. "I'll just go help him with it… inside."

Tony then ran off with Harley laughing loudly at being jostled about.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Nat said with a smirk as Harry returned it.

"Of course. Tony should have known by now that I hear everything that goes on."

The group all chuckled.

"So I think that's about all the food the table can handle," Ron said as he placed the last plate of homemade mini pumpkin pies and treacle tarts on the table, kept warm by a stasis charm.

"You guys have done way too much," Harry said as he took in all the decorations strung up through the trees around their farmhouse and the soft glowing lumos that were floating about like fairy lights. Obviously Hermione's touch.

Even though only last month they had gathered together the entire family bar the older Weasley matriarch and patriarch who were feeling a little too old for an international floo, had come for the weekend.

Harry had been surprised at what was supposed to be a small breakfast with the Avengers (minus Thor who was coming with Jane later, and Pepper who was on her way with Happy) when the floo had roared to life and one by one spat out families of redheads.

Tents had been set up around the field and the day had been spent out at the pitch with the family and even the Avengers with their powers playing a game of Quidditch.

It helped that Viktor had been there for the children to ogle over - much to the confusion of the Avengers. Unsurprisingly, it was a sight for Viktor to see the full Avengers as well and he had shaken Natasha's hand thoroughly and thanked her for her work in the Soviet.

All in all, the day had gone splendidly.

"It's not everyday your husband turns 35 after all," Clint said as he wrapped a thick arm around Harry's waist.

Harry just smiled in reply and pat Clint on the hand that rested on his waist. "Catching up to you soon...old man."

"Has that damn kid been telling more stories," Clint growled out as he tried to spot the teens.

"Pietro just said that you'd pulled your back a bit trying to chase after all the kids after they had used some lovely magical pens to draw on an unsuspecting napper on the couch."

"Lucky those pens wash off. Thank god for Hermione and forward thinking. Of course all the kids were going to draw everywhere except on the paper." Clint said as Harry chuckled at his misfortune.

"Bruce told me that the works were a masterpiece," Harry added.

"Course he did," Clint said, "I had a mini-hulk drawn expertly on my left forearm with a few extra portraits of big green. It seems the kids were inspired by his work to make their own Avengers inspired additions."

"The perfect human canvas," Steve said with a chuckle as he came over. He handed both Clint and Harry a beer each which they thanked him for.

"Potter get your insufferable child and boy toy OFF ME," came a yell from the house as a tall blond stumbled out with Harley wrapped around one leg and Tony latched onto the other side. Both were laughing hysterically.

"Why hello Draco, where is Scorpius?" Harry said as he smirked at the sight of his old school nemesis trying to fight off the two latching onto him.

"I'm here Mr Potter-Barton, Sir," Scorpius said as he ran out from inside with Teddy hot on his heels.

"Come back here cousin," Teddy yelled as he tried to scoop up the young boy. Half of Teddy's face was covered in blue slime. His face was split in a wide grin. "You can't go running for help!"

Harry laughed and ruffled Scorpius' hair as he ran and hid behind both he and Clint. "How many times have I told you to just call me Harry. We are practically family after all."

"Don't tell him that, Potter, he's going to get even more hard to handle," Draco said as he finally got Tony and Harley to release him as he brushed down the wrinkles in his shirt.

Scorpius stuck out his tongue at his father. "Am not."

Teddy scooped up the blonde child as he tickled his sides, finally letting up as he headed inside to clean up. Scorpius was left grinning and chuckling to himself.

"So Scorpius, how has your schooling been going? I know your father said your tutors have praised your knowledge about charms." Harry said as the young boy looked up at him.

"It's been great but I can't wait to get my wand and actually try it out soon," Scorpius said excitedly.

Draco snorted. "Soon being 2 years, Scorpius. No need to be so hasty."

Clint chuckled. "Or you can just do lots more accidental magic to drive your dad up the wall."

Scorpius grinned. "Oh don't worry. I've been trying."

"Merlin help me there's so many nuisances around me," Draco muttered to himself.

Suddenly Thor arrived, landing down from flight with a crack of lightning despite the clear skies.

Charlie ran over and lifted her arms up. Thor picked her up and settled her gently in his arms as he walked over. Despite Mjolnir being held in one hand, Thor was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thor, welcome. Where's Jane?" Harry asked.

"We-we have had a fight. I fear she has fallen out of her love for me." Thor said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said as he pat Thor's arm. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

"I fear with all my travels between the realms she believes that I have left her for too long. She said she cannot keep waiting for my return every time I leave." Thor explained. "But I cannot abandon my duties to the nine realms. As a Prince of Asgard I must protect the people."

Charlie nodded and wrapped her arms around Thor's neck. "You're nice, Thor. We all love you."

"Not me," Tony said with a snort as Charlie turned her small glare on him. Tony gulped. "I mean, yeah, we all love point-break here…"

Charlie stared for a moment longer before nodding and hugging Thor again. "You can eats lots of chocolate with us."

Thor grinned, despite the misty look in his eyes as he gently carried Charlie. "But of course! We have a feast to celebrate Warrior Harry's day of birth!"

Harley cheered as he ran around the group. "CHOCOLATEEEEEE!"

"Okay, who already gave him sweets?" Clint said as he looked at the group around them.

The majority of the group shrugged or shook their heads.

Steve looked abashed.

"Rogers…" Clint said darkly.

"He said that one bar would be okay, he begged for it. His little face was looking at me all big and hopeful- I- I couldn't say no," Steve said as he hung his head in shame.

"I told you he'd go on a sugar high, I warned you he can be a little devil to get what he wants. Like the snake tricked Eve, man, forbidden fruit although this time it's the demon chocolate bar." Clint said with a shake of his head as Harley continued to run circles around them.

Harry just looked amused as Clint chastised Steve.

"I believe he'll be your responsibility tonight, Steve," Clint said as he pointed to the blur that was now running rings around Harley who was hysterically laughing. "Make that both of those terrors."

Steve just nodded and turned to look at Pietro and Harley now racing about the open field. The other kids had just joined in. Wanda just was standing aside with a small smirk.

"Go on Scorpius," Harry encouraged. "I'm sure Harley can introduce you to Pietro and Wanda. Plus Teddy will be cleaned up soon, from whatever prank you played."

Scorpius nodded before he raced off.

"Charlie, Darlin' don't you want to play with the others?" Clint asked as Charlie shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Thor…" Charlie said softly.

"Alright Honey-Bee," Clint said. "Thor, beer?"

Thor nodded and moved to look at the floating lights with Charlie, oddly silent for the usual loud and cheery man. Charlie was whispering something to Thor softly as he nodded every so often to her words.

Harry felt his heart clench as he watched his only daughter with their friend.

Clint walked back inside the house with Draco, the two trading banter as they went, some of it scathing but the smirks on their faces showed it was all in good fun.

Harry watched them for a moment before turning as a hand touched his arm.

"Yes?" Harry said as he saw Scorpius was back.

"I was wondering, Harry, if you could help my Dad?" Scorpius asked, looking up at Harry.

"Help him with what?" Harry said with a smile.

"Well, I know my Mother, she passed away when I was born and I've only ever had Dad, and well he can be a bit overbearing at times… What I wanted to ask was if you knew anyone who could be with my Dad?" Scorpius asked.

Harry was shocked for a moment before smiling softly and ruffling the small blonde's hair. "I assure you Scorpius that your Dad and I have had this talk and you know what he says? That you give him more than enough happiness than he could ever ask for. I just don't think he is ready to move on from your Mother yet."

Scorpius looked down at his feet, a small smile on his face. "Ok. But keep an eye out for anyone Dad might like, ok?"

"I promise." Hardy said as he held out his pinkie, which was soon wrapped up in a smaller digit.

Harry watched as Scorpius ran off, laughing as he tripped and continued on.

Hardy moved over to the few chairs and transfigured sofas circled around, sitting down as he waved a bottle of beer his way, which came flying from the large metal tub filled with ice and drinks.

"Food?" Clint said as he appeared with a plate piled with an assortment of all of Harry's favourite things.

"Brilliant, thanks Love," Harry said as he tucked into one of Molly's sent pumpkin pasties with a moan.

Clint smirked. "If you keep this up I'm going to have to steal the birthday boy away from his own party."

"Why that sounds like a wonderful idea, we have pawned the kids off to Tony…" Harry said as he learnt forward for a kiss.

Clint wrapped a hand into the back of Harry's neck, deepening the kiss as the background faded-

"DADDDYYYYYY! OW! CHARLIE BIT ME!"

The two pulled apart with a sigh.

"And so it continues." Harry said with a chuckle as Harley came running across the grass with his hand clutched to his chest.

"You stay here and relax, I'll be on mediating duty tonight." Clint said as he stood and scooped up Harley, walking back to the house.

Harry just shook his head, leaning back into the couch. Just another normal day.

Except it wasn't. There was a shadow hanging overhead. The other Weasleys didn't know about the trip Harry was going to take in a month. It was a secret kept between the Trio and the Avengers.

Even the kids didn't know. Teddy knew, unfortunately and Harry had many a long talks with his eldest about the need for him to go.

Harry sighed.

Damn himself and his stupid need to help others.

"Need a top up, Saint Potter?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"Actually, yeah thanks Draco."

"Too late, already sat down." Draco said with a smirk as Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Easy enough," Harry said as he waved his hand as another two beers came their way.

Draco took his drink, his face suddenly serious.

"I looked into what you asked. It was hard, but I got them fixed for you," Draco pulled out a brown flat package from the inside of his jacket pocket, the box resizing as he handed it to Harry. "Are you still serious about this?"

"Yeah, thanks Draco. I owe you." Harry said as he pulled aside the top wrapper, opening the box as he looked down into a familiar carved frame.

Harry wrapped it up again and with a thought, the box was gently floating into the house.

"And this is for you," Draco said as he held out another slim box, about the length of his forearm. It was wrapped in brilliant silver paper that shined with a blood red ribbon tied in a bow.

"Draco, you know you didn't have to…" Harry said.

The blonde snorted and pressed the box into Harry's hands. "Just open it already, Potter."

He took great care unwrapping it, coiling the ribbon gently on the seat next to him and folding the wrapping paper carefully.

Draco didn't say anything. Over the years, he had learnt of the life Harry had had before and during Hogwarts and knew why he treasured every gift given to him - for every one he hadn't received as a child the family he know had made sure he had two to replace it. Whether something small and thoughtful or something grand and lavish, Harry cherished each one as a thoughtful gift from the giver.

"Draco, these are beautiful," Harry said as he let out a breath.

Inside the box were a set of blades. The handles of each held a rearing dragon carved into the curved hilt. The left side hilts were the dragon rearing upwards, with the tail wrapped down around the hilt before curling up the other side. The dragons were inlaid with gold with jewelled eyes of aquamarine.

The blades were sharp and double edged. There was an inscription down the blade, in an old language Harry remembered only from History of Magic.

"These are Goblin-made aren't they?" Harry said softly as he trailed his fingers down the inscription.

"That they are. The silver used for the blades was forged in Atlantis. They hold magical properties to never rust, never crack or break and will forever stay sharp. Atlantis Silver has been found to withstand anything in this world. The hilts I had made for you."

"They're beautiful. But Draco, this must have cost a fortune." Harry said as he looked to his friend. "I can't accept these."

"You can and you will." Draco said as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "The original blades are from my own vault and it cost nothing I wouldn't happily pay the Goblins to ensure you had the hilts done properly. If you are going to be insistent to bloody travel into space you're going to be armed with something that can kill even big purple aliens."

Harry chuckled but lifted the blades out of the box. As soon as he held one in his hand the dragon shimmered and began to move, its tail curling around Harry's wrist in a gentle caress as the head of the dragon butted against his curled fingers before settling back into place.

Draco blinked at that. It hadn't worked like that for him or for the Goblins...

Harry could feel the magic pulsing off the blades. It was beautiful, pure and white but with the same darkness the Goblins always held, for bloodlust and death hiding away beneath it.

"Wow."

"You better take good care of them, Potter, and yourself. I would hate to tell Scorpius you perished to some alien monster on some faraway planet." Draco drawled as he dropped his hand.

"I promise I will." Harry said as he placed the daggers back. "Thank you Draco. I will cherish them dearly."

And little did Harry know just how useful these two blades would become.


	11. Don't Call Me a Baby Avenger!

**Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, fav'ed and followed.**

 **A new chapter in the saga is finally here! Yay! But actually this has been sitting on my drive completed for a while now. My bad!**

 **I've actually written another 2 after this as we lead into the big Avengers movie but there will be a few more before we reach it just yet!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Don't Call Me a Baby Avenger!**

Teddy was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Quick literally in fact.

He tried to wriggle his arm so he could slip out but to no avail. Pain shot down his arm. Something was definitely not in the right place.

He never would have thought that coming to the new Avengers headquarters would mean being blasted to smithereens by his girlfriend.

"Oh, Ted I'm so sorry!" Wanda yelled as she ran over. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that!"

"I was trying to-OW!" Teddy winced as Wanda used her powers to move the chunk of wall off his arm and chest. "Surprise you."

Wanda checked Teddy over, noticing the blood trickling from a cut on his cheek and the darkening of skin around the t-shirt sleeves and neckline.

Pietro was roaring with laughter at the scene, pointing at the two. "Like a bunch of children, so lovey-dovey. Wanda and Ted, sittin' in a tree. K.I.S-"

Wanda flicked some magic at her brother which zapped him sharply on the backside, making him jump with a yelp.

"Come, let's get you to the Infirmary," Wanda said.

"I'm fine, honestly, hold up," Teddy pulled out his wand, pointing it to his shoulder. "Episky!"

With a loud crack, his shoulder was back in place where it should have been. The bruising seemed to darken with the rough movement.

"Can you fix the bruises?" Wanda said as she gently ran her fingers over the skin.

"I'll get some salve from Dad later, no spells to heal those I'm afraid." Teddy shrugged but grinned. "So did I surprise you?"

Wanda laughed softly, shaking her long hair. "You did. Why are you really here?"

"If I told you it was because I couldn't wait till tonight to see you?" Teddy said with a smirk.

Pietro made gagging noise in the background.

"Then you would be a terrible liar," Wanda replied back.

Teddy laughed. "I never was one to tell lies. Tony asked if I wanted to come see his new stuff."

"Too smart for your own good," Tony said as he appeared and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"And?" Wanda asked. "How was it?"

"Oh the new lab is awesome! Got to play with Dum-E and speak with Karen - who's an AI by the way for a new prototype suit!" Teddy gushed. "And all the quantum mechanic theory on the walls was super interesting especially if you factor in the Third Law of Quentin -who just did this amazing paper about space travel by the way- and you look at-" Teddy stopped to breathe as Wanda smiled and Pietro laughed.

"I haven't heard you speak so much in one breath before, I think that's a new record," Pietro remarked.

"I think that's enough Ted, you'll bore the poor lady," Tony said. "Although I have a feeling you will get along well with this kid I know."

"I'll have to meet him," Teddy said with a grin. "By the way, where is everyone else?"

"I think they're off on some training mission. Your Dad at home?" Tony said as he ushered the kids from the training room towards their large kitchen which served as a cafeteria for the team, there was always a fully stocked fridge.

"Yeah, he's trying to spend as much time with the twins and Nate before… you know, he jets off to space with Thor," Teddy said with a frown.

"Don't approve?" Tony asked.

"It's just… Dad always has had this 'save-the-world' thing and this is just another one of these moments where the rest of us just have to sit back and watch. It's just a bit hard - Dad's on a whole other level and now he's going to go to Space to meet a bloody God!" Teddy threw his arms into the air for emphasis. "A GOD, guys!"

Teddy shook his head, continuing. "And now that Dad's spoken with Vision as well and was able to cast some analysis on that stone he has, he's got it in his head that these things need to be found ASAP since there is some kind of fluctuation in the energies that's showing that there is something linking the set of them. And if it's anything like Thor said, and they're scattered across the universes, then Dad is going to be away even longer than we thought trying to hunt them down."

"Banner will be with them too, don't forget that," Tony added. "Big ol' Green will be able to protect him too, as well as Thor with his big metal hammer too."

"Why aren't you going too?" Pietro asked.

"I haven't had the best… experience with space. Spent a few minutes there and it gave me hebejebee nightmares so I sat out on this mission." Tony explained. "Plus who'd corrupt all you kiddies while Hot Daddy's away?"

Wanda rolled her eyes as the boys grinned and hi-fived.

"But don't worry kiddo, your dad is going to be back before you know it." Tony said as they moved to a table.

As they grabbed some muffins and drinks they sat down - Tony leaving them to go off and tinker.

"So, what exactly have you guys been up to then?" Teddy asked as he sipped his juice.

"Training, training and more training," Wanda said with a sigh.

"Black Widow sure knows how to work us hard," Pietro said, although a leer formed on his face, "she sure knows how to get me h-OW!"

Wanda smacked him upside the head.

"Do not finish that sentence. Unless you want Dr Banner flinging you here to Alaska."

"Man, it was just a joke...although-OW! Wanda!" Pietro said with a whine as he rubbed his head again.

Teddy just laughed uproariously.

Conversation went around their training and what Cap and Black Widow had them all doing.

"Oh man, I've got to show you the course Stark set up around the back, man has it got some cool tricks," Pietro said as he learnt on the table with a grin. "If you got your broom we could have a race."

"I'd have to pop home and get it but I'm sure it's no issue seeing as I'll kick your arse," Teddy replied back with a grin.

"Boys," Wanda said which earned her both grins.

"So it's on then?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, it's on alright, Brit."

And so they all moved to the outside arena where there was a massive metal structure with moving parts, massive rushing logs with metal spikes and-

"Are they laser?" Teddy said as he saw the laser shooting and burning a decent hole in the metal flooring of the structure.

"Yup." Pietro's grin widened.

"Let's do it."

Wanda had to sigh as she watched the boys race around.

It was only a little while later where they interrupted by Stark again, along with another teen.

"Baby-vengers, come meet your new little brother," Tony called out.

Teddy pulled up on his broom, his eyes wide. Did he just break the statute again?

"Uh- hi, I mean, you must be new I'm uh, using my super powers to, uh, levitate the broom to, um, ride." Teddy stammered out. While he was of age to use magic, he'd spent most of his life around people who used magic or knew of it, so he had never had to worry about breaking the rules.

"Is that the new Z Class?" The new boy said with wide eyes. "That's awesome!"

Teddy felt his eyes bulge. "You're a wizard?"

"A squib actually, but my Aunt's a witch," the boy said with a grin.

"A what?" Pietro said as he appeared down by the new kid and Tony.

Teddy landed and Wanda flew herself over as well, using her red hands to slowly land.

"You all magical then?" The boy asked. "Mr. Stark said you all have really cool skills and that's why you're part of the Avengers."

"And I thought I told Mr. Stark that my son was not to be an Avenger," a voice said from the side, making them all turn to look.

"Dad!" Teddy said with a grin, "what are you doing here?"

"You didn't send a patronus to let me know you were going to be later," Harry said as he walked towards the group.

Tony rubbed his neck at the stare Harry sent his way.

Teddy swore, making Harry turn his stare on him. "Sorry Dad I just lost track of time."

"Sorry Harry, my idiot brother had to challenge him to a match to see who was better," Wanda explained.

"You're. You're. You're Harry Potter!" The new boy spluttered.

Harry raises a brow at the young boy. "That I am. Although I'm Mr Harry Barton now. What's your name?"

"P-P-Peter Parker, Sir. An honour," Peter stuck out his hand that was shaking slightly.

Harry shook it good naturedly. "Nice to meet you Peter."

"You know him?" Tony asked Peter. "Also, what's a squib?"

"Harry Potter-I Mean-Barton is famous, Mr Stark. He defeated Lord Voldemort! We all grew up on his story, there's even board games we played!" Peter said excitedly.

Harry shook his head with a fond smile.

"I love the Cluedo one the best," Teddy said to Peter who grinned back.

"I liked Chamber and Sword the best."

Teddy chuckled.

"And a squib?" Tony asked again.

"It's a person like me who's born without magic but my family is all witches and wizards. Well except my Dad, he was a No-Maj."

Harry blinked and looked at the new boy. "Huh. Did they go to Ilvermorny?"

"Yes, Mr Barton, my mum and my aunt did." Peter began. "My parents died when I was little but my Aunt raised me in the magical world anyway, even if I couldn't go I still grew up there."

"Is that how your Aunt just shows up out of nowhere?" Tony remarked, thinking of what Harry could do.

Peter rubbed his neck, shyly. "She likes to check up on me."

"Tell me about it," Teddy said with a roll of his eyes and a jerk of his thumb towards Harry.

Teddy jumped as he felt the stinging hex hit his backside. "Ow. Dad. No fair."

Harry just chuckled. "Anyway, since it seems you're alright Teddy, I'll be heading home. Don't forget about dinner… or will you stay?"

Teddy looked to Wanda. "I think I'll stay… if that's okay?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"Can I come for dinner?" Tony asked.

Harry laughed, patting Tony on the arm. "Of course. I'll set an extra plate."

Peter looked between Tony and Harry with wide eyes. It wasn't after all that your two heroes where laughing together everyday, after all.

"You're always welcome too, Peter. Or should I say Spider-Man?" Harry said with a grin.

"Y-Y-You know about that?" Peter spluttered.

Harry scoffed. "Of course. Tony was very chatty about it over dinner the other night."

"You were talking about me?" Squeaked Peter.

Tony laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry.

"I tell my lover here everything. You see I'm sneakily trying to win his affection away from his no-good husband by showing how much I care for children," Tony jokes as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you care so much for children than you are just volunteering to change Nate's diaper."

Harry winked at Peter who had tried to stifle his laugh at the look of indignation on Tony's face.

"Anyway- I best be off again. Nice to see you kids again, don't forget to pop back home and say hello. Harley and Charlie would love it, as would I." Harry said as he ducked out from Tony's arm and smiled at the group.

"And of course, Peter, you are always welcome to come by. I'm sure now you're being inducted, not that I agree mind you," Harry shot Tony a sharp look which had the billionaire looking cowed. "But, I feel a little better now that I've met you. Plus, you will be meeting a lot of the other baby-vengers who will have your back."

Peter nodded with a grin. "Of course Mr Barton-Potter, Sir."

"Just Harry is fine."

Peter's eyes went wide but he nodded again.

Harry smiled once more before apperating away with a sharp turn and a barely audible crack.

Peter turned to Teddy.

"Your Dad is so cool!"


	12. Lowkey Loki?

**Hi All!**

 **Sorry for the time taken for the new upload, I honestly got stuck in this chapter. I actually have two full chapters written out for further down the line but needed a few filler points here till I can post them.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

 **Lowkey Loki?**

Harry landed on the golden platform, the swirling portal behind them closing. Before him was the expanse of the Rainbow Bridge.

"Thor, it's beautiful." Harry said as he looked to the man who had let them through.

"You must be Heimdall, thank you for allowing us entrance." Harry said with a bow. Bruce was quick to follow suit.

"Welcome home Thor Odinson and Welcome Potter-Son and Banner-Son, to Asgard." The man said.

"That is not Heimdall. Where is Heimdall?" Thor said to the man as he walked forward, Mjolnir in hand.

"I was appointed by The-Allfather to oversee the duties of Heimdall." The man stuttered as Thor looked shocked.

"Come my friends. I must speak with my Father. We will need Heimdall to help us." Thor said as he walked to the entrance. "Come, we will take the Beasts to the city."

Harry and Bruce were quick to follow, Harry and Bruce sharing one stead as Thor lead the way, galloping down the bridge.

"This place is amazing," Bruce said to Harry as they sped along.

"I know. It's beautiful. It's like nothing I have ever seen before!" Harry said with a joyous laugh.

Something about this place just made his blood sing. There was old magic, millenia old, ancient magic that whispered in his mind and tickled his hair.

The further they rode the more worried Thor became as the streets were empty of people. They rode towards the tallest building in the city, the great castle made of gold.

High above them a figure shivered. What was that feeling? Something was coming, approaching them.

The play was continuing with none the wiser that their ruler was being so strange.

It was only until Thor burst through the gates with another beast following behind with two figures astride it, did everyone pause.

"Father!" Thor yelled as he swung off his horse and approached.

"My son, welcome home," Odin said as he opened his arms. "Tell me, who are these… mortals you have brought to our sacred home?"

"These are my friends from Midgard who have come with me to search for information about the Inifinity Stones. I must speak with Heimdall. Where is he?"

"Thor," Harry whispered as he stepped up beside the God. "That's not your father. Whoever it is, they're using magic."

Thor's steps faltered though as his eyes narrowed as they approached the figure standing from his seat.

Odin seemed to finally notice the others and his eyes met with Harry's, head tilted to the side as if he were trying to read him properly.

Odin shifted and Thor let out a low growl. "Loki!"

After a quick throw of Mjolnir that shifted Odin back to Loki, Harry took a good look at the god of mischief. He looked regal with his long black hair set in all curls and gelled back from his face, green eyes a shade much darker than his own.

One could say they even could have been related. Distantly, but nonetheless, looking very much like one another.

Even Loki seemed to realise.

"Who is the mortal?" Loki asked, ignoring Banner who stood stiffly by Harry's side.

"Harry Barton," said man said as he placed a gently hand on Bruce's arm to help calm him, feeling the man relax slightly.

"But that's not your true name is it?" Loki said with a smirk. "No, your name is something much greater and grander. A name that holds so much more meaning. Son of Potter. I know who you are. Blessed by lightning and touched by darkness."

Harry just stared back at the man, his mind whirring. This was an entirely different man than the one who attacked New York.

Harry hadn't shown himself (although he had badly wanted to beat Loki to a pulp for what he had done to Clint) but after he had founds the kids in the crushed orphanage he had to stay, barely able to keep the tears from his eyes as he had taken in the floors coated in blood.

Shaking himself from those dark thoughts, Harry looked closer at the God of Mischief.

"Can't such much about the 'blessed' and all that crap about darkness but I can certainly say you aren't who we were expecting here," Harry replied.

"Where is Father, Loki?" Thor demanded.

"He is at Fensalir," Loki said with a slight tilt of his head, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Why is he there?" Thor pressed for more information,

"Let's just say… retirement," Loki replied.

"You have bound him there haven't you?" Thor said with a sigh. "Well at least he will be content there. It is where Mother was happiest after all."

"Where is this place?" Bruce asked, finally speaking up.

"To the North of here, we must pass through the mountains and through the forest to get there," Thor said with a shake of his head at this brother.

"He deserved it," Loki said as he crossed his arms, sounding elegant even as his words were that of a petulant child.

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"Not long if my brother takes us there," Thor replied, looking at Loki pointedly.

"Fine, but only since I wish to stay and speak with the Mage." Loki said.

"And I have a few choice words for you too," Harry replied as he narrowed his eyes.

Whilst this Loki was not the one who enslaved his husband with the Septre, he was still the God of Mischief and a trickster. One could never be too careful with Loki, after all.

"All of you, clean up and ready the return of my Father," Thor said to all the still standing servants and guards. At his booming voice they all began to move quickly.

"Come," Loki said, with a wave of his hand a portal opened before them. "After you."

Thor strode through first, his cloak billowing in the swirling blue air.

"I'm not sure about this…" Bruce said softly.

"I've got you. Loki has nothing on me. Trust me." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulders and lead them through the portal.

Loki smirked before following through, the portal closing up behind them.

As Harry stepped through the other side, the soft magic that was lapping around him made him shudder. It was ancient. Older than Hogwarts and even Stonehenge and other magical landmarks on earth. It was a reminder of just how long Loki and Thor has roamed the plains, of how much they had seen in all their years.

As they emerged on the other side they came to a large space of water, a lake that seemed as big as any ocean.

A rocky cliff dropped off and allowed the group to see the height they stood on.

At the centre of the lake in the distance there was an island, green and lush amongst the clear blue surrounding it.

"This is where your Mother grew up?" Harry asked Thor.

"Ay. That she did." Thor said solemnly. He had loved his Mother deeply and there was some regret that she had perished protecting a woman who had broken his heart and had no cares for his duties to the realms.

"It's beautiful," Harry said softly. He touched Thor's arm as he felt his pain at seeing this place.

"Come on," Thor said, steeling himself as he began to meander down a path in the cliff face.

They soon came to the shore, with a boat tied up to a steak in the pebbles. The waves gently lapped at the sides.

"Come, get in," Loki said impatiently.

Harry rolled his eyes and sent a stinging hex at the God of Mischief's backside.

"Ow!"

"I'd do well to not get on Harry's bad side, brother," Thor said, his lips quirked with his amusement.

Bruce just looked nervous still, wringing his hands together.

"I've got your back, don't worry, he's got no silver tongue with me here," Harry said gently, helping Bruce into the boat. "Isn't that right, my sweet little Jotun Prince?"

Loki growled out low as Harry smiled sweetly at him.

"I know all your secrets and all your tricks, Loki," Harry said simply, "I'm not afraid of you."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Plus. I know you've had more than enough punishment for what happened in New York and what you did to my husband. It would be counterproductive to what I want, to torture you unnecessarily."

Loki growled out low. "Get out of my head, Wizard."

"Can't help it, I had to take a peek," Harry said with a shrug and that was that.

Thor chuckled at the exasperated look on Loki's face as they set sail in the small boat, seemingly powered by magic as there was no wind and current to take them to the island.

As the boat gently pulled itself to shore they disembarked, feet crunching on the pebbled beach.

"Follow me," Loki instructed again as he took them up a small winding path up a grassy hill, leading to a large forest.

As the walked Harry could hear the whispers in the trees and feel the brush of fingers against his hair and face. A giggling voice rang out and Harry smiled to himself and wondered if they were Nymphs or Druids.

The trees began to thin and soon they were in an open field with a large log cabin, smoke rising from a chimney.

Harry's eyes narrowed at a familiar grey wolf that lay by the door, front legs crossed and head on his paws.

Thor strode ahead of the group as the wolf rose, ear pressing back flat against the large head and fangs bared in a snarl.

"Fenrir, enough." Loki commanded.

Harry had to snort. Of course the mythology was correct.

The wolf began to shift, a familiar feral smile sent towards the group.

"Well, well, Potter, it's been a while." Fenrir said with a sniff. "You smell like kids."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he summoned a silver collar, swinging around his finger. "Does the naughty dog need to be leashed?"

Fenrir growled, baring his teeth as he bent into a crouch, ready to lunge.

"Fenrir. Enough."

Fenrir turned to Loki, growling once before he stood again. "Yes, Father."

Harry snorted at the image of the hulking beast of a man calling the slight and wirey Loki by such a name, but mythology was correct.

"Who's that?" Bruce whispered to Harry as they passed the wolf-man into the house.

"Someone from my past. He died long ago though. I guess more can be said of legends and myths than I thought." Harry said, waving a hand. "But he knows not to mess with me. Right, Greyback?"

Fenrir sneered and slammed the door behind them.

"Must you stir him up?" Loki said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you're one to talk Mr God of Mischief."

Loki sent him a wicked grin.

"Father!" Thor said, moving towards the large armchair where Odin was snoozing.

"Wha- Thor?" Odin slurred as he awoke, his one eye fixing on his son.

"Father! We have come to take you back home to Asgard." Thor said as he knelt by the foot of the chair, his hands coming to cradle his fathers.

"No Thor," Odin said as he settled back in the chair, his eye flicking to Loki.

"What do you mean? You can't wish to stay here…" Thor said with a frown.

"I do. I am an old man and it will soon be my time." Odin said.

"Don't say that, Father." Thor said.

"Come, let us sup together now you are here." Odin said, his eyes moving to the others.

"Banner-son, Potter-son," Odin said.

"All-Father," Harry replied, moving forward with a hand reached out.

Odin shook the offered hand, his one eye glazing for a moment. He came back to the present, smiling at Harry. "Yes, yes. I am glad you have come."

Harry had felt the man's power tingle up his hand at the contact and he knew he was being judged. It seemed whatever it was, he had passed. "If you don't mind, I'll be happy to make us some tea."

"Yes, yes, in the cupboard above the sink." Odin said. "My sons, come."

Loki moves over, moving to the other side of the chair from Thor as he leant in, not touching Odin as Thor was but nevertheless, present within their conversation.

Harry moved to the far wall of the cabin where there was a modest kitchen, Bruce following to give the family some privacy.

"I feel like I'm in Alaska, not…" Bruce said as he looked around the warm and homely cabin.

"In the realm of gods on some planet far away from earth?" Harry answered with a laugh at Bruce's nod.

Harry moved about, using his magic to light the stove and set the kettle boiling as he sniffed the jars of different tea leaves until he came across one which smelt like peppermint. It would do them all some good to relax a little.

As he finished putting the tea leaves into a strainer for a large tea pot, he poured the hot water in and floated the empty mugs to the low table before the armchair and sofa where the Asgardians sat.

Harry poured everyone a liberal cup of tea and sat on the couch, pulling Bruce down to sit next to him.

"Now, All Father, I'm sure you know we are not here just for a conjugal visit," Harry said, his hands wrapped around his steaming mug.

"Yes. I know what you seek." Odin said as he looked between his sons. "I also know my sons will be the ones to venture with you. Both have had their own experiences with the stones and they are both immune in their own ways to the powers."

Loki stiffened and Thor looked surprised. Odin ignored their responses and continued.

"I will tell you what I know."


End file.
